Les Liens du Cœur
by Skippy1701
Summary: Un Tournoi est organisé tout les an à Polis. Deux équipes s'affrontent pour tenter de remporter le Graal enfin d'obtenir un Vœu. Clarke et Lexa vont se retrouver et peut être que ce n'est pas les seules à profiter de cette seconde chance. Clexa, SwanQueen, inspiré de l'anime Fate State Night


**Les Liens du Cœur**

**POV Lexa :**

_**Becca : Tu es nerveuse ma fille ?**_

_**Lexa : Un peu, je ne comprends pas pourquoi le conseil m'a choisi ?**_

_**Becca : Parce qu'il reconnait tes capacités, tu es la meilleure Magicienne de ta génération.**_

_**Lexa : Une des meilleures Magiciennes.**_

_**Gustus : Ha voilà les deux femmes de ma vie, j'ai une surprise pour toi.**_

_Mon père se décale et mon petit frère apparaît, je lui saute dans les bras en souriant. Cela fait plus d'un an que je ne l'ai pas vu, s'il est là c'est que sa formation est enfin finie._

_**Aden : Alors je t'ai manqué grande sœur ?**_

_**Lexa : Tu sais que oui, tu rentres pour de bon j'espère ?**_

_**Aden : Yep, juste à temps pour te voir briller durant le tournoi.**_

_**Lexa : Tu es plus optimiste que moi.**_

_**Gustus : Je sais que tu va râler mais le Haut Conseil veut que deux gardes te suivent durant toute la compétition.**_

_**Lexa : Super, est-ce que je peux au moins les choisir ?**_

_**Aden : Moi, je suis assez fort pour te protéger maintenant.**_

_**Lexa : Aden, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, tous les ans des « accidents » arrivent aux participants.**_

_**Becca : Laisse ton frère, il a envie de t'aider et ça vous permettra de vous retrouver un peu.**_

_**Lexa : D'accord, je veux Anya comme autre garde.**_

_**Anya : (Sourire) On me demande ?**_

_**Gustus : J'avais un peu anticipé cette demande, Capitaine vous suivrez avec Aden, Alexandria à partir d'aujourd'hui.**_

_**Anya : Très bien, salut gamin, de retour ?**_

_**Aden : Oui Capitaine, je suis devenu assez fort maintenant pour te mettre une raclée.**_

_**Anya : (Rire) Tu as le droit d'espérer, la voiture est là.**_

_Je souris à mon amie et grimpe dans la limousine, direction le Colisée où la cérémonie d'invocation se déroule cette année._

_**Aden : Tu sais qui sont les autres représentants des Familles ?**_

_**Lexa : Certain pas tous, Raven et Luna seront là, ça me rassure un peu.**_

_**Becca : Pour l'autre équipe quelques noms sont tombés et ça ne va pas être évident, mais j'ai toute confiance en toi ma fille. Tu mèneras ton équipe à la victoire, comme à chaque fois.**_

_**Anya : Ils ont l'air d'avoir pris les 13 Familles les plus puissantes cette année, une raison particulière à cela ?**_

_**Gustus : Le Haut Conseil voulais marquer le coup, pour fêter les cent ans de la paix.**_

_**Lexa : Oui cette année le Tournoi dure plus longtemps aussi.**_

_**Becca : Ils vont vous tester sur tout et n'importe quoi, quand j'ai participé, j'avais ton âge aussi et j'en suis ressortie plus forte. Tu va beaucoup apprendre en peu de temps grâce aux Servants.**_

_**Gustus : Ce fût une magnifique victoire pour notre équipe grâce à ta mère, il ne te reste plus qu'à suivre ses traces.**_

_Surtout pas de pression, merci papa. Enfin je devrais être habitué maintenant, ils nous ont toujours poussé vers l'excellence Aden et moi et ça eu le mérite de nous rapprocher avec mon frère mais de m'éloigner de la personne que j'aimais également._

_**Aden : Tu as eu qui comme Servant ?**_

_**Becca : C'était les Héros de la Mythologie Grecque cette année-là. J'ai eu la chance d'avoir la Reine des Amazones, Hippolyte.**_

_**Lexa : Je me demande quel thème ça sera pour les Cent ans ?**_

_**Anya : Le Haut Conseiller Titus à garder cette information jalousement, rien à fuiter cette année pratiquement.**_

_**Aden : Titus, ce vieux hibou semble immortel.**_

_**Lexa : (Sourire) La Magie ça conserve bien, tu ne t'es toujours pas remis de son enseignement ?**_

_**Aden : Je n'appelle pas ça enseigner, mais torturer, personne n'y résiste ce n'est pas pour rien.**_

_**Gustus : Ta sœur l'a fait, il me semble qu'Anya aussi ?**_

_**Anya : C'est exact, mais l'entrainement de Garde Magique est moins dur que celui de Mage.**_

_**Lexa : A d'autre, j'ai failli mourir dix fois lors de mon année dans la Garde.**_

_**Aden : Puis ça ne compte pas, Alex et Anya sont limite nées avec une épée à la main.**_

_**Becca : (Rire) Ce n'est pas faux mon fils.**_

_**Anya : Nous sommes arrivés et il y a du monde.**_

_**Gustus : On va rejoindre notre loge, ne t'en fais pas et n'oublie pas que nous sommes fiers de toi.**_

_**Becca : De vous deux, je te les confie Anya.**_

_Je regarde mes parents partir et après un dernier regard, nous rejoignons le centre du Colisée. Je repère certains amis avant de me figer sur place, non pas elle._

_**Aden : Ah, ça va compliquer les choses ça.**_

_**Anya : Les Gardes ne sont pas autorisés à avancer plus loin, ça ira ?**_

_**Lexa : Non, mais enfin qu'est-ce que Clarke fout là ?**_

_**Anya : Je n'en sais rien, respire, c'est du passé.**_

_Je ne vais jamais pouvoir l'affronter, pas après ce que j'ai fait, impossible. Luna et Raven me font signe et je me rapproche d'elles en tentant de sourire._

_**Raven : Tu vas bien, on dirait que t'as vu un fantôme ?**_

_**Lexa : Presque, pas trop stressées ?**_

_**Luna : Si carrément, je n'aurais jamais cru que le Conseil de ma famille me choisisse, je déteste me battre.**_

_**Lexa : Et pourtant tu excelles en combat qu'il soit magique ou non.**_

_**Raven : Tu peux parler, le Colisée est plein à craquer, ils ont vu les choses en grand cette année.**_

_**Lexa : Le Haut Conseiller arrive, on dirait que ça va commencer.**_

_**Titus : Peuple de Polis et des environs, aujourd'hui nous fêtons les Cent ans de la paix...**_

_Je n'écoute que d'une oreille et malgré moi regarde dans la direction de Clarke, je ne pensais jamais la revoir. Cinq ans sont passés et elle n'a pas vraiment changé, sans doute un visage moins enfantin, mais toujours aussi belle._

_**Titus : Cette année le thème est les Contes de fée, dans la première équipe treize familles ont choisi leurs représentants. Pour la famille Maccinter, Harper. Pour la famille Jordan, Jasper. Pour la famille Medicis, Jackson. Pour la famille Wonkru, Octavia. Pour la famille Trikru, Gaia. Pour la famille Rivers, Luna. Pour la famille Miller, Nathan. Pour la famille Murphy, John. Pour la famille Green, Monty. Pour la famille Blake, Bellamy. Pour la famille Griffin, Clarke. Pour la famille Wood, Alexandria. Félicitations d'avoir été choisi, dans l'ordre énoncer placez-vous sur le pentacle et récitez votre invocation. Que la magie vous soit favorable, Magiciens de Polis.**_

**POV Clarke :**

_**John : Pas trop dure ?**_

_**Clarke : Je ne compte pas lui parler, c'est du passé tout ça.**_

_**Bellamy : SI elle ose t'approcher de toute façon je l'allonge.**_

_**Clarke : Je doute que tu arrives à la toucher, mais merci.**_

_**John : Harper va commencer, cette fille est sympa, on va pouvoir facilement travailler avec elle.**_

_**Clarke : Tant mieux, j'ai parlé une ou deux fois aussi avec elle. Je me demande qui elle va invoquer, les Contes de fée offrent quand même pas mal de possibilités.**_

_**Bellamy : Et beaucoup de versions aussi, tu penses que le Haut Conseil a pris quel livre des Héros ?**_

_**Clarke : Sûrement Once Upon A Time, c'est le plus complet et le plus proche de la vérité. Même si cela fait bien longtemps que cette histoire s'est passée.**_

_**John : Regardez quelqu'un apparaît, rho trop mignonne.**_

_**Bellamy : Emori va être enchantée de l'apprendre.**_

_**John : Et ne sois pas méchant, sinon je dis à ta fiancée où tu étais samedi soir.**_

_**Clarke : (Amusée) Taisez-vous un peu, Titus va parler.**_

_**Titus : Félicitations, comme vous le savez vous disposez de trois sorts de Commandement au besoin pour vous faire obéir de vos Servants. La Magie a fait en sorte qu'ils ne soient pas perdus dans notre monde, présente-toi Servant ?**_

_**Chloé : Je suis Chloé, Classe Mage. Tu es mon Master ?**_

_**Harper : Oui, je suis Harper, merci d'avoir répondu à mon appel.**_

_**Chloé : C'est un plaisir Master.**_

_Il y a trois Classes pour les Servants, Mage, Chevalier et Soutien. La véritable identité des Héros est cachée, car connaître son nom révélerait ses capacités à nos ennemis. Bien que certain soit reconnaissable, pour avoir lu Once Upon A Time un certain nombre de fois, je sais que Chloé est en faite la Fée Clochette._

_**Bellamy : Tu sais qui elle est ?**_

_**Clarke : Tu devrais lire un peu plus Bell.**_

_**John : (Pouffe de rire) Même moi je l'ai reconnue, on fait un pari ?**_

_**Bellamy : Sur quoi ?**_

_**Clarke : Sur celui qui trouve le plus de Servants aujourd'hui ? **_

_**John : Je marche, le perdant paie le repas de ce soir.**_

_**Bellamy : Bon concentrons-nous alors, c'est au tour de Jasper, c'est un bon copain.**_

_**John : Je suis étonné que sa famille l'ait choisi, il n'est pas au mieux de ça forme en ce moment et pas très sérieux.**_

_**Clarke : Parce que toi oui ?**_

_**Bellamy : Dans tes dents, vilain.**_

_Je rigole en voyant qui apparaît, John aussi mais Bellamy ne doit pas connaître cette histoire vu son air perdu. Et bien ça risque de ne pas être triste avec un Servant pareil._

_**Titus : Félicitations pour votre invocation réussie, présente-toi Servant.**_

_**Killian : Je suis Killian, Classe Soutien. Tu es mon Master ?**_

_**Jasper : Oui, je suis Jasper, merci d'avoir répondu à mon appel.**_

_**Killian : Tant que tu as du rhum je te suis camarade.**_

_Je rigole face à la tête de Jasper, il ne doit pas savoir qui c'est non plus. Le Capitaine Crochet est plus mignon que je ne le croyais. Malgré moi mes yeux se posent sur Lexa qui discute avec Raven et Luna. Elles sont restées proche, c'est bien. J'ai été tellement en colère, oui on peut dire que je l'ai haïe autant que je l'ai aimée. Je souffle et détourne les yeux, c'est au tour de Jackson, vu qu'on travaille ensemble depuis mon retour sur Polis, je le connais bien et suis ravie de sa participation._

_**Bellamy : Ha lui je le connais, je marque son nom.**_

_**John : Moi je sèche, et toi Clarke ?**_

_**Clarke : Trouver aussi, je suis en tête pour l'instant.**_

_Docteur Frankenstein, pas mon conte préféré, mais il en faut pour tous les goûts. Jackson semble l'avoir reconnu et grimace en me regardant ? Je lui souris et Titus se lève à nouveau._

_**Titus : Félicitations pour ton invocation réussie, présente-toi Servant.**_

_**Victor : Je suis Victor, Classe Soutien. Tu es mon Master ?**_

_**Jackson : Je suis Jackson, merci d'avoir répondu à mon appel.**_

_**Victor : Je m'ennuyais, j'ai pleins d'expériences en tête avec ce nouveau monde, viens je vais t'en parler.**_

_Je rigole encore en voyant la tête désespérée de Jackson et regarde la loge de mes parents en soufflant. Je n'aurais pas dû accepter, mais je voulais protéger Madi qui est bien trop jeune pour participer à une telle chose. Octavia a fini son invocation, je grimace et me tourne vers les garçons, son côté noir s'est encore plus développé qu'à l'académie de Magie pour invoquer un Servant pareil._

_**Bellamy : Ça va être l'enfer pour le contrôler, il est bien trop joueur.**_

_**Clarke : C'est sûr, mais Octavia est une des Magiciennes les plus fortes que je connaisse, elle y arrivera.**_

_**Titus : Félicitations pour ton invocation réussie, présente-toi Servant.**_

_**Rumple : Je suis Gold, Classe Mage. Tu es donc mon Master, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ensemble.**_

_**Octavia : Je suis Octavia, merci d'avoir répondu à mon appel.**_

_**Rumple : Je ne pouvais pas manquer ce qui va suivre.**_

_Pas bon, si ce Lutin de malheur parle ainsi c'est qu'il sait des choses, je souffle et me concentre sur autre chose. Inutile de stresser pour rien, comme le dit Bellamy, il aime bien jouer. Gaia s'avance et je regarde à nouveau Lexa, j'ai vu Aden aussi, je suis contente qu'il soit rentré de Londres en un seul morceau. On s'est croisé là-bas quelques fois et malgré mon passé compliqué avec sa sœur, on est devenu amis._

_**John : Ha ça c'est une bonne nouvelle, elle va calmer Gold efficacement.**_

_**Titus : Félicitations pour ton invocation réussie, présente-toi Servant ?**_

_**Lacey : Je suis Lacey, Classe Chevalier, tu es mon Master ?**_

_**Gaia : Je suis Gaia, merci d'avoir répondu à mon appel.**_

_**Lacey : Il le faut bien, viens, nous allons parler.**_

_**Clarke : C'est au tour de Luna, elle fait quoi maintenant ?**_

_**John : Elle enseigne à l'académie.**_

_**POV Lexa :**_

_Bon, on a eu droit à la Belle et la Bête, un Médecin bizarre, un Pirate et une Fée pour le moment, c'est plus qu'intéressant et cela offre pas mal de possibilités pour notre équipe. Je regarde mon amie se placer sur le cercle, connaissant sa dose de pouvoir, ça va être du lourd. Je tente de ne pas regarder en direction de Clarke et de ses amis, plus loin j'ai vu ses gardes, Wells et une femme dont j'ignore le nom. Je suis contente de voir que Wells a réussi sa formation de Garde comme il le voulait tant. A l'époque, on l'avait encouragé à s'élever contre son père, pour qu'il choisisse sa propre voie. Le Conseiller Jaha est dur, mais il aime son fils malgré tout, il a dû finir par accepter ses choix et j'en suis contente._

_**Raven : Rha je suis trop jalouse, regarde qui elle vient d'invoquer.**_

_Je regarde et ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, pour avoir lu un certain nombre de fois Once Upon A Time, je peux vous dire que Blanche-Neige n'a rien à voir avec la Princesse Disney. _

_**Titus : Félicitations pour ton invocation réussie, présente-toi Servant ?**_

_**Marie : Je suis Marie, Classe Chevalier, tu es mon Master ?**_

_**Luna : Je suis Luna, merci d'avoir répondu à mon appel.**_

_**Marie : Le mal doit être vaincu, viens nous avons à parler.**_

_Nathan se met en place sur le pentacle, pendant que mon amie revient vers nous avec son Servant. Raven et moi on s'incline et elle sourit._

_**Snow : Vous savez donc qui je suis, vous êtes ?**_

_**Luna : Mes amis, Majesté, Alexandria Wood et Raven Reyes, nous sommes dans la même équipe.**_

_**Snow : Appelez-moi Marie, il vaut mieux ne pas attirer l'attention et inutile de vous incliner devant moi, bien que j'apprécie l'intention.**_

_**Raven : Vous vouliez dire quoi par le mal doit être vaincu, nous sommes en paix depuis cent ans ?**_

_**Marie : Le mal trouve toujours un chemin pour revenir, mais nous en reparlerons plus tard, regardons le reste des invocations.**_

_Je regarde qui il a invoqué et réfléchis à qui ça peut être, Clarke est plus douée que moi à ce jeu. Je secoue la tête, il faut que j'arrête de penser à elle. Je n'ai plus le droit de faire partie de sa vie, après..._

_**Titus : Félicitations pour ton invocation réussie, présente-toi Servant ?**_

_**August : Je suis August, Classe Soutien, tu es mon Master ?**_

_**Nathan : Je suis Nathan, merci d'avoir répondu à mon appel.**_

_**August : Toujours un plaisir de faire de nouvelle découverte à travers le temps.**_

_Haaa j'ai trouvé, Pinocchio...Snow semble ravie, je sais qu'ils sont amis. John s'avance, meilleur ami de Clarke depuis le plus jeune âge, il ne m'a jamais pardonné ce que j'ai fait non plus. Je souris en voyant qui apparaît, évidement l'un ne va pas s'en l'autre._

_**Titus : Félicitations pour ton invocation réussie, présente-toi Servant ?**_

_**David : Je suis David, Classe Chevalier, tu es mon Master ?**_

_**John : Je suis John, merci d'avoir répondu à mon appel.**_

_**David : Mon épée est votre Master.**_

_C'est au tour de Monty de prendre place, pendant que le Prince Charmant et John regagne leur place. _

_**Snow : Vous connaissez bien son Master ?**_

_**Lexa : Je l'ai connu, c'est un homme d'honneur et un grand magicien.**_

_**Raven : Il travaille à la Police Magique, de nombreux Mages Noir sont en prison grâce à lui et Bellamy, l'homme qui se trouve à côté de lui.**_

_**Snow : Et qui est la femme au centre.**_

_**Luna : (Grimace) C'est Clarke, il y a peu de chance que vous voyez souvent votre mari durant cette quête, je suis désolée.**_

_**Snow : Ne vous en faite pas pour moi, puis-je savoir la raison ?**_

_**Lexa : J'ai brisé le cœur de Clarke il y a cinq ans pour sauver ma famille. On était très proche avant, mais ce n'est plus le cas, cela va compliquer les choses pour le travail en équipe. Mais on est toutes les deux adultes et on fera notre devoir.**_

_**Raven : Et regarde qui Monty a invoqué, ça va bien nous aider pour les conseils ça.**_

_Jimini Cricket, évidement vu qu'il y a Pinocchio, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit là, je regarde Clarke à nouveau et souris, ses yeux pétillent de bonheur en voyant tout les Servants. Elle a toujours aimé ce livre, souvent on le lisait ensemble..._

_**Titus : Félicitations pour ton invocation réussie, présente-toi Servant ?**_

_**Archie : Je suis Archie, Classe Mage, tu es mon Master ?**_

_**Monty : Je suis Monty, merci d'avoir répondu à mon appel.**_

_**Archie : Toujours un plaisir d'aider un Master.**_

_**Raven : Bon c'est à moi, à tout de suite.**_

_**Luna : Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer.**_

_**Lexa : Moi aussi j'en suis sûr, essaie juste de ne rien faire exploser.**_

_**Raven : (Rire) Promis je serais sage.**_

_Notre amie s'avance sur le Pentacle et je sens le regard de Snow sur moi. Elle attend de toute évidence plus d'informations, mais je n'ai pas envie de repenser à tout ça._

_**Luna : Hooo pas mal, regarde un peu qui c'est.**_

_**Lexa : Misère les deux ensemble, ça va être impossible.**_

_**Snow : (Sourire) Les Servants sont souvent en rapport avec les caractères et les envies de leur Master. **_

_**Titus : Félicitations pour ton invocation réussie, présente-toi Servant ?**_

_**Ruby : Je suis Ruby, Classe Chevalier. Tu es mon Master ?**_

_**Raven : Je suis Raven, merci d'avoir répondu à mon appel.**_

_**Ruby : (Sourire) Je vais essayer de ne pas te manger toute crue, tu es trop mignonne pour ça.**_

_**Raven : (Sourire) Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus.**_

_**Snow : (Rire) Et bien ça promet, au moins on ne va pas s'ennuyer.**_

_Les filles reviennent vers nous et Bellamy se place sur le Pentacle, il ne reste plus que Clarke et moi après et le stress revient en force. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur, j'ai tout sacrifié pour que ma famille soit fière de moi, tout, même Clarke, je ne peux me permettre d'échouer._

_**Ruby : Rhooo entourée de magnifiques femmes, je sens que je vais me plaire dans ce monde.**_

_**Lexa : (Rire) Bienvenue parmi nous.**_

**POV Clarke :**

_**David : Votre équipe semble divisée, ce n'est pas bon quand on vise la victoire.**_

_**Clarke : Ne vous inquiétez pas Majesté, nous savons mettre nos différents de côté quand il le faut.**_

_**David : Ton cœur est triste, puis-je connaître la raison ?**_

_**John : Alexandria, je suis navré mais vous risquez de ne pas côtoyer beaucoup votre femme durant cette quête.**_

_**David : Nous avons l'éternité ensemble, ne vous faites pas de soucis Master.**_

_**Clarke : Je vous l'ai dit, tout ira bien.**_

_**David : Appelez-moi David, votre ami semble avoir fini, il a fait venir un grand guerrier, c'est bien.**_

_Je regarde et souris en voyant qui est apparu, le Chasseur, Bellamy doit être content, il a toujours beaucoup aimé son histoire. C'est un Servant très puissant, presque autant que David et Snow._

_**Titus : Félicitations pour ton invocation réussie, présente-toi Servant ?**_

_**Graham : Je suis Graham, Classe Chevalier. Tu es mon Master ?**_

_**Bellamy : Je suis Bellamy, merci d'avoir répondu à mon appel.**_

_**Graham : Je vois que de grands amis et Héros sont là aussi, cette quête promet d'être intéressante.**_

_**Bellamy : Oui, suis-moi je vais te présenter.**_

_Je le salue rapidement et prends place sur le Pentacle, je vois le regard de mes parents, mais aussi de Madi sur moi. Tu le fais pour elle, tu n'as rien d'autre à prouver Clarke, respire et tout ira bien._

_**Clarke : Je t'invoque à mes côtés, toi héros des temps oubliés. Mon destin dépend de ton épée, entends mon appel et réponds-moi. Que le serment qui nous lie soit éternel, entends ma voix, toi qui as combattu autre fois. Toi, Gardien de l'équilibre apparait et prête-moi ta force, pour que j'accède au Graal ancestral.**_

_J'ai fermé les yeux durant l'invocation pour me concentrer au maximum et quand je les rouvre à nouveau c'est pour mieux remarquer le silence qui nous entoure. Devant moi se tient la Sauveuse, je pose un genou à terre tout comme l'ensemble des Servants et autres participants présents dans le Colisée. Il n'existe que trois catégories de Classes, mais il y a des exceptions pour ceux qui ont déjà remporté la quête du Graal plusieurs fois, la catégorie Savior. _

_**Emma : Bonjour Master, bravo d'avoir réussi à m'invoquer, tu es loin des intentions égoïstes de la plupart des Masters. Puis-je connaitre la raison de ton combat ?**_

_**Clarke : Ma famille, je suis très honorée que vous ayez répondu à mon appel.**_

_**Emma : Ton cœur m'a appelé, relève-toi, tu n'as nul besoin de t'agenouiller devant moi. Relevez-vous, qui est le Grand Conseiller à cette époque ?**_

_**Titus : (Se relève) Moi, Altesse.**_

_**Emma : Emma suffira, nous allons devoir parler plus tard, si je suis là c'est que le Graal est en danger.**_

_**Clarke : Quel genre de danger ?**_

_**Emma : Je vais t'expliquer, mais d'abord il me semble que les invocations ne soient pas finies.**_

_**Titus : La catégorie Savior est une catégorie à part. Vous ne disposez que d'un ordre de Commandement et vous êtes le gardien des règles durant ce tournoi. Que la dernière invocation commence, ensuite l'autre équipe se mettra en place.**_

_On s'écarte vers nos amis, Emma serre son père dans ses bras et salue Graham tout aussi chaleureusement. Lexa se place sur le pentacle et malgré moi je la dévore des yeux, elle est vraiment magnifique, dégager autant de prestance devrait être interdit._

_**Emma : Une amie à toi ?**_

_**Clarke : Autrefois elle l'était, nous nous sommes perdues de vue après un événement tragique.**_

_**Emma : Vous êtes ennemies maintenant ?**_

_**Clarke : Non, nous sommes dans la même équipe et on fera notre devoir.**_

_**Emma : Devoir et envie sont deux choses différentes, Master.**_

_**Clarke : Appelez-moi Clarke s'il vous plait, en aucun cas, je ne souhaite commander une personne comme vous.**_

_**Emma : Ha voilà qui n'est pas étonnant, ton amie a un grand pouvoir pour réussir à la faire venir.**_

_**Clarke : Ce n'est plus mon amie depuis longtemps, elle se nomme Alexandria Wood, sa famille est une des plus anciennes. **_

_**Bellamy : La méchante Reine ou Regina ?**_

_**Emma : Elles ne font qu'une, vous n'avez pas lu notre histoire Master ?**_

_**Bellamy : (Rougit) J'ai survolé, désolé Clarke, par contre, a lu votre livre une bonne centaine de fois.**_

_**John : Pourquoi elle ne bouge pas ?**_

_**Emma : Ha Regina aime faire son petit effet, que votre amie ne se soit pas inclinée devant elle doit sans doute lui plaire.**_

_**Clarke : Ce n'est pas mon amie, je vous l'ai dit.**_

_**Emma : Non vous avez raison, elle est bien plus, mais nous en reparlerons.**_

_**Regina : (Sourire) Tu me plais bien, ton nom Master ?**_

_**Lexa : Alexandria Wood, c'est un honneur Majesté.**_

_**Regina : Regina suffira, je vois qu'il y a du beau monde déjà présent. **_

_**Lexa : En effet, vous souhaitez leur parler ?**_

_**Regina : Plus tard sûrement, Emma sait ce qu'elle a à faire.**_

_Titus semble avoir du mal à se remettre du choc, deux Saviors dans une même quête, je crois savoir que ce n'était jamais arrivé depuis que la paix a été instaurée._

_**Titus : Nous parlerons plus tard Majesté, veuillez rejoindre les loges pour que l'autre équipe puisse entrer.**_

_Je fais signe à Emma de me suivre et on retrouve Wells, Nylah, Echo, Emori, Riley et Atom. Nos Gardes et amis s'empressent de s'incliner devant Emma qui secoue la tête, je souris et on rejoint la loge des participants._

_**Nylah : Ton père souhaite s'entretenir avec toi.**_

_**Clarke : Je me doute, mais il attendra, je veux voir qui est dans l'autre équipe, la présence d'Emma et Regina prouve que cette quête sera différente des autres.**_

_**Emma : En effet, de bien des manières.**_

_**Regina : Bonjour Emma, tu me présentes ?**_

_**Emma : Bonjour à toi aussi, tu n'étais pas obligée de venir tu sais.**_

_**Regina : Il faut bien qu'on te surveille et puis mon Master m'a appelé avec force, je me devais d'y répondre.**_

_**Lexa : Bonjour Clarke...**_

**POV Lexa :**

_Respire, la Reine a voulu aller les saluer, si tu veux travailler avec elle normalement, tu dois respirer Lexa. Raven et Luna sont avec moi, Ruby et Snow embrassent Emma, et Clarke me regarde avant de tourner les yeux me serrant le cœur._

_**Clarke : Bonjour Alexandria, les filles, contente de vous voir. **_

_**Raven : Moi aussi blondie, tu es revenue depuis quand ?**_

_**Clarke : Trois mois, tu fais quoi maintenant ?**_

_**Raven : Je travaille dans le monde non magique, j'ai plusieurs garages.**_

_**Bellamy : Titus se lève à nouveau, on va enfin savoir qui on va affronter.**_

_Je me positionne sur le balcon, le plus loin possible de Clarke et manque de m'étouffer en voyant qui se trouve dans l'équipe d'en face._

_**Regina : Des amis à toi ?**_

_**Lexa : Certains, d'autres sont carrément des ennemis.**_

_**Luna : Costia t'a averti, non ?**_

_**Lexa : Oui, Roan aussi, c'est plus Nia et Allie qui m'inquiètent.**_

_**Ruby : Il y a beaucoup de Magie noire, je la sens grâce à mon loup.**_

_**Regina : Hummm c'était à prévoir, fais-en sorte de garder Emma à l'œil, tu sais qu'elle est plus vulnérable que moi.**_

_**Titus : Treize familles ont été choisies, à l'appel de votre nom, veuillez-vous avancer s'il vous plait. Pour la Famille Montain, Emerson. Pour la Famille Wallace, Cage. Pour la Famille Trisha, Illan. Pour la Famille Delvos, Ontari. Pour la Famille Arkadia, Pike. Pour la Famille Eligus, Robert. Pour la Famille Grisback, Raider. Pour la Famille Ice, Costia. Pour la Famille Foster, Lincoln. Pour la Famille Tondonc, Indra. Pour la Famille Azgeda, Roan. Pour la Famille Light, Allie. Pour la Famille Queen, Nia.**_

_**Regina : Certains n'ont rien à faire dans cette équipe, leurs âmes ne sont pas noires.**_

_**Lexa : C'est bien différent d'avant, la plupart des Magiciens aiment vivre en paix.**_

_**Raven : Pendant que d'autres ne sont heureux que dans le chaos.**_

_**Ruby : La moitié de l'équipe pratique la Magie Noire.**_

_**Lexa : Ce n'est pas interdit, tous les ans, il y a des accidents à cause de cela.**_

_**Regina : Certains jouent avec des forces dont ils ignorent tout.**_

_**Snow : Hadès, cela commence fort. Je suppose que cette famille est ennemie de la vôtre ?**_

_**Luna : Les Montains sont une famille très puissante et riche, ça aide pas mal de nos jours. **_

_Je ne les écoute pas, je surveille Clarke, Emerson à le don d'énerver ma Princesse. Ma Princesse, depuis combien de temps, je n'ai plus pensé à Clarke en ces termes-là ? Elle reste impassible, mais je la connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle se retient avec peine de lui régler son compte tout de suite._

_**Ruby : Hyde, de mieux en mieux. Il semble que tous nos anciens ennemis aient répondu à l'appel ?**_

_**Lexa : Vous les avez tous vaincus, on recommencera.**_

_**Regina : Au prix de beaucoup de sacrifices, et cette fois c'est différent.**_

_**Raven : Pourquoi ?**_

_**Regina : Parce qu'ils sont tous dans la même équipe, ça va être plus dur.**_

_**Snow : Mais pas impossible, surtout si Emma et toi vous décidez de travailler ensemble.**_

_**Regina : Ta fille ne m'écoute plus depuis longtemps Snow.**_

_**Ruby : Elle ne l'a jamais fait, je dirais plutôt.**_

_**Lexa : Tout est vrai dans le Livre des Héros ?**_

_**Regina : En partie, beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis la fin de celui-ci.**_

_**Raven : Comme quoi ?**_

_**Snow : Walsh est là aussi, ce qui veut dire qu'on va avoir droit à ta sœur en mode cinglée ?**_

_**Regina : Zeli n'est plus comme ça et tu le sais. Arthur est là aussi, il a été rétrogradé comme Chevalier après avoir sombré dans les ténèbres, on dirait qu'il n'a pas compris la leçon.**_

_**Lexa : Ontari est profondément mauvaise, rien de bon ne ressortira de ces deux là.**_

_**Luna : On les surveillera, ça va plus vite qu'avec nous dis donc. **_

_**Ruby : Le mal est toujours plus pressé d'arriver, Zelena est là. **_

_**Raven : Son Master est Pike, il est pourri jusqu'à la moelle celui-ci.**_

_**Regina : Ma sœur réussira à le gérer, ne vous en faites pas.**_

_**Snow : Fiona est là, Emma risque de perdre patience.**_

_**Regina : Comme toujours, son Master est aussi mauvais qu'elle, il faudra faire particulièrement attention à eux.**_

_**Lexa : Robert est un monstre, je ne comprends même pas comment le Haut Conseil peut le laisser en liberté.**_

_**Clarke : L'argent, ça aide. Tu es bien placée pour le savoir, il risque d'y avoir conflit d'intérêt durant cette quête.**_

_**Lexa : A cause de ?**_

_**Clarke : Ta fiancée participe, comme le mien.**_

_**Lexa : Tu es... qui ?**_

_**Clarke : Lincoln, bien que ça ne te regarde pas. **_

_**Emma : Lancelot arrive, au moins nous avons quelques alliés.**_

_**Regina : Qui est son Master ?**_

_**Lexa : Raider, c'est un homme d'honneur. Pour ce qui est du conflit d'intérêt je pense que ça ira, vu que nous ne sommes pas mariées, nous ne sommes pas considérées de la même famille pour l'instant.**_

_**Clarke : Muai, Cendrillon est là également.**_

_**Lexa : Costia a toujours aimé son histoire.**_

_**Clarke : (Serre les dents) Je m'en souviens, oui. Je vous laisse, je dois aller voir mon père après la fin des invocations.**_

_Je la regarde partir tristement, alors elle va se marier également, c'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle est rentrée. Lincoln est un type bien, elle sera bien plus heureuse avec lui qu'avec moi._

_**Snow : Will et Robin sont apparus également, ça va Regina ?**_

_**Regina : C'est du passé, il va falloir régler vos différents avec Clarke, Master.**_

_**Lexa : S'il vous plait, appelez-moi Alex et ce que vous demandez est impossible, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, on fera notre devoir.**_

_**Regina : Nous verrons cela. **_

_**POV Clarke :**_

_**Emma : Tu as bon goût, Lincoln est un bel homme.**_

_**Clarke : C'est surtout mon meilleur ami, c'est une longue histoire.**_

_**Emma : J'ai tout mon temps, il va falloir m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé avec Alexandria. De plus, j'ai épousé mon meilleur ami, alors je sais de quoi je parle.**_

_**Clarke : Pourquoi, c'est du passé.**_

_**Emma : Je connais ce regard Clarke, j'ai le même pour... alors ?**_

_**Clarke : Alice viens d'apparaître, Roan est un type bien, je pense qu'il jouera dans les règles.**_

_**Emma : Certainement, je ne ressens aucune magie noire en lui.**_

_**Clarke : Lexa et moi, on se connaît depuis enfant, on est devenues bien plus proche à l'académie de Magie. Au début, nous étions poussées par nos familles respectives à donner le meilleur de nous-mêmes. On devait frôler l'excellence, l'atteindre en toutes catégories. On se retrouvait souvent en compétition, la pression était énorme sur nos épaules. Cela a duré un an, quand nous avons intégré les Gardes Magiques pour la suite de notre formation, on nous a mis en équipe et les choses ont changé. On a appris à se connaître, à se faire confiance. On s'est même sauvé la vie mutuellement à diverses occasions. Après cela, la compétition ne nous intéressait plus, on gardait notre excellent niveau, mais c'était insuffisant pour nos parents. Je leur ai dit stop, Lexa non. Elle a recommencé à travailler d'arrache-pied et à m'ignorer de plus en plus. Je ne comprenais pas, on s'était juré d'être là pour l'autre quoi qu'il arrive et elle me tournait le dos. J'ai pensé que ce n'était qu'un temps, puis un jour, j'en ai eu marre. Elle venait encore de mettre sa vie en jeu pour prouver qu'elle était la meilleure, seulement, le sort qu'elle a lancé a fait des dommages collatéraux. Mon père est mort, et moi j'ai fini à l'hôpital. Je m'en suis bien sortie, mais mon cœur lui était brisé. Je suis partie pour Londres une fois remise, et je me suis juré de ne jamais revenir.**_

_**Emma : Qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?**_

_**Clarke : Ma sœur Madi, elle a 16 ans et je refusais que ma mère et mon beau-père lui mettent la pression comme sur moi. Je suis rentrée pour la protéger, vu qu'elle rentre à l'académie cette année, voilà tu sais tout.**_

_**Emma : Tu es amoureuse d'elle ?**_

_**Clarke : Etais, oui, mais nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion d'en parler. Elle a choisi sa famille, ce que je comprends, j'ai aussi la mienne à protéger. Et toi pourquoi avoir choisi Killian ?**_

_**Emma : (Sourire) Parce qu'elle ne m'a jamais vue que comme une amie.**_

_**Clarke : Tu ne le nies même pas ?**_

_**Emma : Tu as été honnête avec moi, je le suis également.**_

_**Clarke : Cora et Jafar pour finir, ça va aller ?**_

_**Emma : Cora a changé tout comme Regina, elle ne fera rien contre sa fille ou nous, et nous tiendra informer des actions de son Master au besoin. Pour Jafar, Regina est bien plus forte que n'importe quel autre mage, sa mère y compris.**_

_**Clarke : Tu m'accompagnes voir ma famille ?**_

_**Emma : Je te suis, j'ai hâte de rencontrer cette petite sœur que tu aimes tant.**_

_**Clarke : SI c'était Neal, tu n'aurais pas fait pareil ?**_

_**Emma : Certainement, mais Gina te dirait sûrement que j'ai le complexe du héros qui veut sauver tout le monde.**_

_**Clarke : (Sourire) Gina hein ?**_

_**Emma : (Sourire) Lexa ?**_

_**Clarke : Touché, j'apprécierais que tu gardes cette histoire pour toi, je préfère laisser le passé là ou il est...loin.**_

_**Emma : Ok, comme tu veux.**_

_**Marcus : Bonjour Clarke.**_

_**Clarke : Bonjour père, mère.**_

_**Abby : Félicitations pour avoir invoqué la Sauveuse, Emma je suis ravie de te rencontrer.**_

_**Emma : Tu es Madi ?**_

_**Madi : Oui Altesse, je suis la petite sœur de Clarke.**_

_**Emma : Ta sœur m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, de vous aussi. Que les choses soient bien claires dès le départ entre nous, la seule personne qui a son mot à dire sur mon comportement c'est Clarke. La seule à prendre des décisions durant cette quête, c'est Clarke à nouveau. Vos conseils sont les bienvenus mais c'est Clarke mon Master et personne d'autre.**_

_**Madi : (Grand sourire) Je l'adore.**_

_**Abby : Madi s'il te plait.**_

_**Marcus : Nous avons déjà discuté avec Clarke, et elle a toute notre confiance, peut-on savoir quel danger pèse sur le Graal maintenant ?**_

_**Emma : Vous l'avez vu, nos plus grands ennemis se sont alliés, si le Graal tombe entre leurs mains, votre monde ne sera plus que désolation.**_

_**Clarke : Nous allons rassembler l'équipe et parler de notre stratégie avant la première épreuve.**_

_**Abby : Vous vous rassemblez où ?**_

_**Madi : A la maison, il y a de la place, dit oui Clarke.**_

_**Clarke : Je vais en parler aux autres et je vous redis. Tu veux rencontrer les autres Servants, Madi ?**_

_**Madi : Ah ça oui, je peux y aller papa ?**_

_**Marcus : Bien sûr ma puce, sois rentrée pour le repas.**_

_Madi ignore notre mère, elle n'a toujours pas digéré que je sois partie majoritairement à cause d'elle. Marcus est un type bien, cousin de mon père, son mariage a permis à ma mère de garder le pouvoir. Il aime ma mère cela se voit, ma mère se sert juste de lui, mais cela ne semble pas le déranger. Madi l'adore et je suis rassurée que nous soyons deux à la protéger en cas de besoin. Je donne un coup de coude à Madi et elle souffle avant de lâcher un au revoir à notre mère du bout des lèvres. On sort de la loge et je tombe sur Wels et Nylah qui comme à leurs habitudes m'attendent sagement._

_**Wells : Il ne faut pas traîner, ce soir il y a le bal pour lancer le Tournoi.**_

_**Clarke : Ah oui c'est vrai, je donne rendez-vous à tout le monde pour demain et on y va. Emma je te présente Wells et Nylah mes Gardes et amis.**_

_**Emma : Salut.**_

_Ils s'inclinent et je vois Emma souffler, ce qui fait rire Madi et m'arrache un sourire. Je vois Lexa se diriger vers moi avec la Reine et tente de reprendre un visage impassible._

**POV Lexa :**

_Que c'est dur de lui faire face comme ça, ce sentiment écrasant de culpabilité ne s'en ira donc jamais ?_

_**Regina : Apparemment il y a un bal, nous parlerons mieux demain.**_

_**Emma : Clarke a proposé qu'on se rassemble chez elle, et je te présente Madi sa petite sœur.**_

_**Regina : Bonjour jeune fille, qu'en penses-tu Master, on se rassemble chez ton amie ?**_

_**Lexa : Ce n'est pas...Monty nous l'a proposé aussi.**_

_**Clarke : Bien, on dit 10H ?**_

_**Lexa : Ok, je préviens Monty, je suppose qu'on se verra ce soir ?**_

_**Clarke : Pas obligatoirement, à demain.**_

_Elle s'en va avec Emma et ses Gardes, Madi reste et me serre dans ses bras. Pour une raison que j'ignore, elle ne m'en a jamais voulu, alors que tout est de ma faute._

_**Madi : Salut Ad, Anya.**_

_**Aden : Salut moustique, tu as bien grandi.**_

_**Anya : Je parie qu'elle te met une raclée quand elle veut, c'est ma meilleure recrue pour le moment.**_

_**Lexa : Tu ne rentres pas à l'Académie ?**_

_**Madi : Si mais pour devenir Garde, pas Mage.**_

_**Lexa : Tes parents sont d'accord avec cela ?**_

_**Madi : Clarke ne leur a pas laissé le choix et mon père est d'accord.**_

_**Regina : Tu me fais penser à Henry, je regrette que mon fils n'ait pas répondu à l'appel.**_

_**Madi : Dans le Livre des Héros, son histoire s'arrête à son mariage avec Ella.**_

_**Regina : Beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis, il est fâché contre Emma et moi.**_

_**Lexa : C'est étonnant, il vous aime pourtant plus que tout.**_

_**Regina : C'est un autre sujet, tu devrais rattraper ta sœur, jeune fille.**_

_**Madi : Oui Majesté, à ce soir tout le monde.**_

_Elle file près de Clarke qui discute avec Lincoln et Roan, Costia arrive vers nous et je lui souris faiblement._

_**Costia : (S'incline devant Regina) Majesté, ravie de vous rencontrer.**_

_**Regina : Pareillement très chère, Ashley ravie de te revoir.**_

_**Ashley : Merci Regina, alors comment on se sort de tout ça ?**_

_**Lexa : En se battant, mais ce soir c'est la fête.**_

_**Costia : Nia et Allie ont de puissants alliés dans le groupe, Emerson, Ontari, Robert, Cage, Pike et Indra.**_

_**Lexa : Je sais, tant qu'elles jouent dans les règles, on ne peut rien faire.**_

_**Regina : On va les tenir à l'œil, tu sais ce que tu as à faire Ash.**_

_**Ashley : Pas de problème, à plus tard.**_

_Costia m'embrasse la joue et s'en va vers son équipe, Lincoln a le bras autour des hanches de Clarke et je serre les dents. Tu as perdu tout droit d'être jalouse depuis longtemps, si tu n'avais pas été si lâche, tu serais sûrement mariée avec elle aujourd'hui._

_**Regina : La famille c'est très important, mais je commence à croire qu'il y a plus que cette raison.**_

_**Lexa : Pour ?**_

_**Regina : Que tu l'ait trahi, je vois bien comment tu la regarde.**_

_**Lexa : Ensemble, on était trop forte, ça ne plaisait pas à certaine famille. Nia par exemple ou Emerson, Indra aussi qui est venue me voir un jour. Elle m'a proposé un marché, si je prenais mes distances avec Clarke, elle ferait en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Je l'ai envoyé balader, et le soir-même Emerson a failli la tuer lors d'un entrainement. Cela a duré quelques mois comme ça, on subissait de plus en plus d'accidents toutes les deux. Ils s'en sont même pris à nos familles, Aden et Madi. Je me suis éloignée, croyant que ça les calmerait, je voyais que Clarke ne comprenait pas, mais je ne supportais plus de la voir blessée. Nia a jugé que ce n'était pas suffisant, la veille, elle a réussi à me droguer, me faisant perdre le contrôle de ma Magie. Quand je l'ai utilisé contre Clarke lors d'un duel, j'ai bien vu qu'il y avait un problème et j'ai dévié mon tir au dernier moment. Mais Jack, son père se trouvait sur le chemin, j'ignore encore comment c'est possible, normalement les loges sont impénétrables à la Magie. Quand j'ai repris connaissance, j'ai vu Clarke tenir le corps de son père, elle était en sang aussi et moi j'étais anéantie. Titus a compris ce qui s'était passé et a exclu la famille de Nia du Conseil, mais ça ne les empêche pas de participer au Tournoi. Si j'avais tenu bon, si j'avais choisi de faire confiance à Clarke, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé.**_

_**Regina : C'est vrai, mais tu as voulu la protéger et c'est une chose qu'elle peut sans doute comprendre.**_

_**Lexa : Elle ne sait rien, du moins elle n'a que des doutes car crois-moi sinon ils seraient tous morts. Tu as vu les cicatrices sur Indra ou Nia ? C'est Clarke qui a laissé éclater tout son pouvoir, elle les a balayés d'un simple mouvement du poignet. Il a fallu quatre conseillers, plus Titus pour l'arrêter.**_

_**Aden : Et ce n'était même pas suffisant, c'est quand tu t'es interposée en lui demandant de te tuer qu'elle s'est arrêtée.**_

_**Regina : Tu as fait ça ?**_

_**Lexa : Oui, je l'avais mérité. Elle a juste baissé les mains et je ne l'ai pas revue durant cinq ans.**_

_**Anya : Moi si, on a fait plusieurs missions ensemble, elle se montrait sans pitié avec nos ennemis. **_

_**Aden : Mais une chose semble éteinte en elle depuis ce jour.**_

_**Regina : Ton amie n'a plus de cœur, voilà pourquoi.**_

_**Lexa : QUOI ?**_

_**Regina : Ma mère me l'a dit, j'avais des doutes mais cela semble évident. **_

_**Lexa : Je vais la tuer, attendez-moi là, je reviens.**_

_Regina me retient par le bras et me fait signe de laisser tomber. Emma nous regarde et je comprends qu'elle s'en occupe, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait fait ça._

**POV Clarke : **

_J'enfilais ma robe, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas remis mon cœur en place, mais pour l'invocation c'était obligatoire. Mais j'ai failli mourir de ressentir à nouveau tout ces sentiments. Je fais disparaître le coffre contenant mon cœur et m'assois sur mon lit en silence. Emma apparaît devant moi, le coffre entre les mains._

_**Emma : Tu es beaucoup moins puissante sans.**_

_**Clarke : Mais je suis moins vulnérable.**_

_**Emma : Tu ne pourras pas continuer ainsi toute ta vie. Ce système ne marche qu'un temps, demande à Cora.**_

_**Clarke : Tu n'as jamais pensé à le faire toi ?**_

_**Emma : Henry et Hope ne m'auraient jamais pardonné ça.**_

_**Clarke : Qu'est devenue Hope, ils ne le disent pas dans le Livre des Héros, cela finit avec le mariage d'Henry et Ella.**_

_**Emma : Elle a grandi, elle a rencontré l'amour aussi. Elle a eu une belle vie, mais ne voulait pas entendre parler de magie. Elle n'a jamais compris mon choix d'être rattachée au Graal.**_

_**Clarke : Pourquoi as-tu choisi cette vie ?**_

_**Emma : Parce que Gina, pour sauver les Royaumes réunifiés, a fait un pacte avec celui-ci. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser, c'est là qu'Henry et moi on s'est fâché ? Il n'a plus supporté ma lâcheté, il est parti avec Ella et Lucy loin, et cela fait bien longtemps que je ne l'ai pas revu.**_

_**Clarke : C'est triste, je n'ai jamais osé le dire à Lexa aussi. J'avais peur de gâcher notre amitié, après les choses se sont dégradées et tu connais la suite. **_

_**Emma : Oui, finalement votre histoire est aussi triste que la nôtre.**_

_**Clarke : Je ne peux pas le remettre, avec lui, ma magie est beaucoup trop instable.**_

_**Emma : Alors je le garde, personne n'y touchera. Jusqu'à que tu te sentes prête à le remettre là où il n'aurait jamais dû sortir. Tu es prête, c'est Lincoln ton cavalier ce soir ?**_

_**Clarke : Oui et toi ?**_

_**Emma : Killian, on n'échange pas une équipe qui gagne.**_

_**Clarke : Il sait, ce que tu ressens pour Regina ?**_

_**Emma : Il l'a toujours su, il est loin d'être stupide, mais notre vie lui convenait malgré tout.**_

_**Clarke : il me fait penser un peu à Marcus, mon beau-père.**_

_**Emma : (Réfléchit) Le rhum en moins alors, aller viens, on doit sûrement nous attendre.**_

_Je lui souris et quand j'arrive dans la salle, je repère facilement mes amis, puis Lexa qui se dirige vers moi d'un bon pas._

_**Lexa : Je peux te parler ?**_

_**Clarke : Non, bonne soirée Alexandria.**_

_**Lexa : S'il te plait, c'est très important, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.**_

_Emma me pousse vers Lexa et va rejoindre Regina qui rigole avec Robin et Will plus loin. Je vois bien qu'Emma serre les dents, mais je ne dis rien, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire._

_**Clarke : Qu'est ce que tu veux ?**_

_**Lexa : Renvoyer tout ces monstres chez eux et prendre enfin notre vengeance sur Allie, Nia et sa bande.**_

_**Clarke : C'était il y a cinq ans que tu aurais dû leur dire non.**_

_**Lexa : Tu sais ?**_

_**Clarke : Bien sûr que je sais, elles ont d'abord essayé avec moi.**_

_**Lexa : Mais tu leur as dit non ?**_

_**Clarke : J'avais confiance en toi, moi.**_

_**Lexa : (Ferme les yeux) Je suis désolée, si tu savais à quel point je le suis. Je voulais te protéger, à la place j'ai fait tout le contraire et je m'en voudrai toute ma vie pour cela.**_

_**Clarke : C'est du passé, on doit se concentrer sur le tournoi, les battre ne sera pas évident.**_

_**Lexa : Pourquoi tu as enlevé ton cœur ?**_

_**Clarke : Tu sais pourquoi.**_

_**Lexa : Remets-le, tu ne fais que survivre comme ça.**_

_**Clarke : Mais je survis, autre chose ?**_

_**Lexa : La vie c'est plus qu'une question de survie Princesse.**_

_**Clarke : Ne m'apelle pas comme ça Lexa, s'il te plait, respecte mes choix pour une fois.**_

_Je la plante là et rejoins Raven qui discute avec Harper et Jackson joyeusement. Sauf que je n'ai pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'à eux que Nia me tire sur la piste de danse._

_**Nia : Alors de retour parmi nous ?**_

_**Clarke : Tu as dix secondes pour me dire ce que tu veux avant que je ne t'envoie valser contre un mur.**_

_**Nia : Que de violence en toi, toujours aussi en colère à ce que je vois ?**_

_**Clarke : Mon père est mort par ta faute, je ne me répéterai pas.**_

_**Nia : Je suis venue te proposer une alliance.**_

_**Clarke : Cela ne m'intéresse pas, pas avec toi.**_

_**Nia : Tu ignores ce que je vais te proposer ?**_

_**Clarke : Ma réponse restera la même, maintenant va-t'en et ne t'approche plus de moi si tu veux voir la fin de ce tournoi.**_

_Je me dégage de ses bras mais elle me retient par le poignet, serrant plus que nécessaire, elle n'a jamais supporté qu'on lui dise non. La Reine Cora arrive enfin et lui murmure une chose à l'oreille, elle me lâche et son Servant prend sa place._

_**Cora : Nia n'est pas votre plus grand ennemi, c'est vous. Cette colère est en train de vous consumer et sans votre cœur les ténèbres gagneront le combat que vous mener depuis cinq ans.**_

_**Clarke : Avec lui le sort progresse plus vite.**_

_**Cora : Non mon enfant, c'est grâce à lui que vous tiendrez le temps nécessaire, pensez à ce que je vous ai dis.**_

_**Clarke : Combien de temps il me reste ?**_

_**Cora : Un an sans votre cœur, bien plus si vous le remettez.**_

_**Clarke : Vous en avez parlé à quelqu'un ?**_

_**Cora : Ma fille savait déjà, elle gardera cette information pour le moment.**_

_**Clarke : Lexa ne doit pas l'apprendre, ça la détruirait.**_

_**Cora : Ce qui la détruit, c'est de vous avoir perdu.**_

_**Clarke : Elle n'aurait pas dû me laisser partir alors.**_

_**Cora : Je suis bien d'accord.**_

**POV Lexa :**

_**Lexa : Tu es sûr qu'on peut faire confiance à ta mère ?**_

_**Regina : Oui, que t'as dis Clarke ?**_

_**Lexa : Que ça resterait comme ça. Apparemment elle sait depuis longtemps ce qui s'est passé, ça n'enlève rien à ma culpabilité.**_

_**Regina : Si j'ai pu pardonner à Snow et inversement, vous le pourrez aussi.**_

_**Lexa : Emma semble triste ce soir ?**_

_**Regina : Emma est une idiote, mais ce n'est pas nouveau.**_

_**Lexa : (Sourire) C'est méchant.**_

_**Regina : Je suis la Méchante Reine.**_

_**Lexa : Je croyais que tu étais la Reine du Bien maintenant ?**_

_**Regina : Aussi, trouve une solution pour que Clarke remette son cœur en place rapidement.**_

_**Lexa : Je vais parler à Lincoln, il lui fera peut-être entendre raison.**_

_**Regina : C'est toi qu'elle écoutera, une fois que tu auras enfin accepté ce que tu ressens pour elle.**_

_**Lexa : Elle ne me pardonnera jamais.**_

_**Regina : C'est toi qui ne le fais pas, je comprends, pendant longtemps j'ai été comme toi. Et je suis passé à côté de beaucoup de choses, j'ai été aveugle. Mon bonheur était juste sous mon nez, je n'ai rien dit ou fait pour la retenir. Ne commets pas les mêmes erreurs que moi par peur.**_

_**Lexa : Elle t'aime aussi tu sais.**_

_**Regina : Je sais, va voir Lincoln.**_

_Je me rapproche de lui et il me tend la main tel un gentleman pour m'entrainer sur la piste. J'accepte et on danse un moment en silence, je ne sais même pas par où commencer._

_**Lincoln : On ne peut pas être avec la personne qu'on aime, voilà pourquoi on n'a pas émis d'objection quand nos familles nous ont proposé ce mariage.**_

_**Lexa : D'accord, et c'est tout ?**_

_**Lincoln : Clarke ne se confie pas beaucoup et ton prénom est limite devenu tabou.**_

_**Lexa : Je me doute, tu es au courant pour son cœur ?**_

_**Lincoln : Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?**_

_**Lexa : Je n'ai jamais cessé, pourquoi ?**_

_**Lincoln : Alors dis le lui, arrête d'avoir peur et peut-être que tu pourras la sauver.**_

_**Lexa : La sauver de quoi ?**_

_**Lincoln : Le sort que tu as lancé il y a cinq ans à laisser une trace, un fragment de ténèbres en Clarke qui la consume. Elle a enlevé son cœur pour supporter la douleur. Mais sans lui, il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps, ses parents en sont conscients. Et pour protéger Madi, elle a accepté de participer au Tournoi, de m'épouser et en échange, ils laissent Madi vivre sa vie comme elle l'entend.**_

_**Lexa : Combien de temps ?**_

_**Lincoln : Je ne sais pas, peu de temps.**_

_**Lexa : Et ça te convient ?**_

_**Lincoln : La seule personne que Clarke écoute c'est toi et parfois Madi.**_

_**Lexa : Tu surveilles Allie et sa clique ?**_

_**Lincoln : Oui, aux moindres soucis on te préviendra, Will est un bon espion.**_

_**Lexa : D'accord, merci de m'avoir expliqué, on se voit sûrement demain.**_

_**Lincoln : Madi ne sait rien, si tu veux atteindre Clarke plus facilement, parle-lui.**_

_**Lexa : Pour que Clarke me déteste pour de bon ?**_

_**Lincoln : Elle n'a jamais pu le faire et tu sais pertinemment pourquoi, comme moi avec Octavia.**_

_**Lexa : Tu devrais lui parler, à Octavia, je sais que tu lui manques.**_

_**Lincoln : Elle a choisi le pouvoir à l'amour, tant qu'elle ne le comprendra pas, ça sera impossible entre nous.**_

_La musique finit et je m'écarte des bras de Lincoln, c'est un type bien. Le lendemain je fais les cent pas dans la bibliothèque de Monty, la réunion commence dans dix minutes et je n'ai aucune idée de comment aider Clarke._

_**Monty : Tu vas user le sol.**_

_**Archie : Bonjour Master, besoin de conseils ?**_

_**Lexa : Vous savez ?**_

_**Monty : Archie m'a expliqué, j'étais à l'académie en même temps que vous, votre histoire est connue.**_

_**Lexa : Je ne sais pas quoi faire ?**_

_**Archie : Dites-lui ce que vous ressentez vraiment ?**_

_**Lexa : J'ai perdu ce droit il y a longtemps.**_

_**Archie : L'amour n'est pas un droit mais une évidence Master.**_

_**(Porte qui s'ouvre) **_

_**Regina : Je déteste les retards Master.**_

_**Lexa : Je ne suis pas en retard Majesté, vous étiez où ?**_

_**Regina : Comme si ça vous regardait, tout le monde est là.**_

_**Monty : Oui, ils nous attendent.**_

_On rejoint le salon et je m'installe près de Luna et Snow, Regina regarde Emma qui semble l'ignorer superbement._

_**Lexa : Si tout le monde est là, il est temps de découvrir la première épreuve.**_

_**Nathan : (Déroule un parchemin) A trois vous partirez, à Alicante vous trouverez ce qu'il vous faudra pour triompher. **_

_**Regina : Alicante, cette île est remplie de Dragons.**_

_**Nathan : Il y a un plan, le départ est à 14h. On a trois jours pour trouver ce qui est caché, voilà c'est tout ce qu'il y a de marqué.**_

_**Lexa : Raven on va avoir besoin d'un bateau et de motos pour se déplacer rapidement.**_

_**Raven : Pas de soucis.**_

_**Harper : Tink et moi, on va les ensorceler pour que vous allier plus vite.**_

_**Lexa : Bien, il nous faut décider qui part et qui reste ?**_

_**Clarke : J'y vais avec Emma, les Dragons ne nous font pas peur.**_

_**Jasper : On vous accompagne aussi, Hook pourra facilement trouver l'île.**_

_**Lexa : Bien, j'irai aussi. Il faut aussi préparer des sorts, nous équiper et découvrir ce qui est caché ?**_

_**Clarke : On aura sûrement d'autres indices sur Alicante.**_

_**John : Pour l'équipement, vous pouvez vous servir chez moi.**_

_**Clarke : Bonne idée, ton armurerie est bien remplie.**_

_**Octavia : Rumple et moi, on vous fournira des sorts de protection. Traverser Alicante ne sera pas aisé, la prochaine épreuve est pour nous, je vous préviens.**_

_**POV Clarke : **_

_**Clarke : Promis, merci de ton aide.**_

_**Lexa : Bien Gaia, tu peux nous fournir un moyen de rester en contact ?**_

_**Gaia : On s'en occupe avec Belle, ma société vient tout juste de recevoir des oreillettes dernière génération.**_

_**Belle : Je ferai en sorte que la perturbation magique de l'ile ne puisse pas éteindre le signal.**_

_**Clarke : Bien les autres, tenez-vous prêt à nous soutenir au besoin.**_

_Tout le monde se lève et sort, sauf Lexa et je soupire. Même Regina et Emma sont parties, je comprends donc qu'elle veut me parler et je ferme les yeux de lassitude._

_**Lexa : J'ai parlé à Lincoln.**_

_**Clarke : Il n'aurait pas dû te le dire, ça ne te concerne pas.**_

_**Lexa : Tu te fous de moi, c'est à cause de moi tout ça.**_

_**Clarke : Seulement en partie, il n'y a rien à faire Lexa.**_

_**Lexa : Remets ton cœur, on en parlera après.**_

_**Clarke : Tu as du mal avec le mot non ?**_

_**Lexa : Tu m'as appelé Lexa, deux fois.**_

_**Clarke : Et alors ?**_

_**Lexa : Je n'ai pas le droit de t'appeler Princesse, tu n'as pas le droit de m'appeler Lexa.**_

_**Clarke : Si tu veux, on devrait se préparer, Alicante va être dur à traverser.**_

_**Lexa : Certainement, voilà pourquoi tu dois remettre ton cœur en place.**_

_**Clarke : Je ne peux pas, tu ne comprends pas.**_

_**Lexa : (Colère) Alors explique-moi bon sang.**_

_**Clarke : Faisons notre devoir et retournons à nos vies, s'il te plait.**_

_**Lexa : (Souffle) Je ne te laisserai plus, fais-toi une raison.**_

_Elle s'en va et je secoue la tête, je ne peux pas remettre mon cœur. Avec lui, je lui pardonnerais tout, avec lui je lui dirais tout et c'est impossible. Lexa est partie chez Raven s'occuper de notre transport, Jasper chez Gaia et moi je récupère nos armes et nos armures chez John qui me regarde en silence._

_**John : Tu l'aimes toujours n'est-ce pas, alors qu'elle t'a abandonné ?**_

_**Clarke : Ella a voulu me protéger, tu sais comment c'était à l'académie. Elle a eu peur, j'ai failli accepter leur proposition aussi. La différence c'est que je savais Lexa assez forte pour résister à n'importe quoi.**_

_**John : Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ?**_

_**David : C'est que tu n'as pas écouté.**_

_**Emma : Papa, évite de te moquer.**_

_**David : Quoi c'est vrai, tu sais que ta mère et moi, on a l'œil pour reconnaître l'amour véritable. Elles sont aussi aveugles que toi et Reg...**_

_**Emma : Ne finis pas cette phrase.**_

_**John : Je suis au moins d'accord sur une chose, pas question que tu ailles sur Alicante sans ton cœur.**_

_**Clarke : Je sais, je le remettrai sur l'ile, satisfait ?**_

_**John : Emerson, Pike et Robert sont ceux désignés dans l'autre équipe.**_

_**Emma : Hadès, Fiona et Zelena à affronter. Zeli limitera la casse avec Hadès, mais pour Fiona on ne peut rien faire.**_

_**Clarke : Nos armures et boucliers repoussent la plupart des mauvais sorts et grâce à toi et Regina on devrait s'en sortir.**_

_**David : Killian sera là pour couvrir vos arrières aussi, et puis, tu n'es pas à ton premier dragon ma fille.**_

_**Emma : Non, bien, si on a tout on devrait rejoindre le port.**_

_**Clarke : Ok, allons-y. Merci John, ne t'en fais pas, on reste en contact permanent.**_

_**John : Au moindre problème, on vient vous chercher.**_

_**Emma : Ne t'en fais pas, je veille sur elle.**_

_**Nylah : Nous sommes là aussi, tout se passera bien.**_

_**Wells : On n'est pas à notre première mission périlleuse.**_

_**David : Cela se voit, c'est rassurant.**_

_On grimpe dans la voiture et arrivés au port, on retrouve Raven et Harper. Elles jettent divers sorts sur le bateau, mais aussi sur les motos. Jasper arrive avec Gaia et leurs Servants et je cherche Lexa des yeux._

_**Raven : Elle est dans le bateau, il vous faudra environ trois jours pour arriver sur l'île d'après les estimations de Killian et Jasper.**_

_**Clarke : Ok, je vais poser les affaires à bord, tiens Jasp, ton armure et ton arme.**_

_**Jasper : Merci Clarke, je finis le tour avec Killian et on pourra y aller.**_

_**Emma : Je vais voir Regina, parle-lui.**_

_Je souffle à nouveau et rentre dans la cabine, Lexa semble en pleine méditation et je souris, cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu comme ça._

_**Lexa : (Yeux fermés) Tu sais que je sens toujours ton regard quand il est sur moi Princesse.**_

_**Clarke : Menteuse, j'ai posé ton armure sur le lit, je t'ai pris juste une dague, vu que niveau arme tu dois être bien équipée.**_

_**Lexa : En effet, mais merci pour la dague. Tu n'as toujours pas remis ton cœur ?**_

_**Clarke : Comment tu le sais ?**_

_**Lexa : Parce que je te connais.**_

_**Clarke : Tu me connaissais.**_

_**Lexa : On ne change pas tant que ça en cinq ans.**_

_**Clarke : Tu crois, il va falloir s'attendre à de nombreux pièges.**_

_**Lexa : Certainement, mais on sera là pour l'accueillir.**_

_**Clarke : Je te laisse méditer tranquille, Killian et Jasper finissent, et on pourra partir.**_

_**Lexa : Comment ça se fait que ce fragment de ténèbres se soit accroché à toi ?**_

_**Clarke : La colère.**_

_**Lexa : Après moi ?**_

_**Clarke : Non après moi, j'étais en colère après moi. Si j'avais été assez forte, tu n'aurais jamais pris tout ces risques pour me protéger, mon père serait en vie et nous...**_

_**Lexa : (Pose sa main sur ma joue) Nous quoi ?**_

_**Clarke : Ne fais pas ça s'il te plait.**_

_**Lexa : Faire quoi ?**_

_**Clarke : Je vais mourir Lexa, bientôt. Tu ne pourras rien y faire pour l'empêcher, mais avant je vais m'assurer que Madi et toi, vous ayez une belle vie.**_

_**Lexa : Une vie sans toi ne peut pas être belle.**_

_**Clarke : C'est tout ce que j'ai à vous offrir pourtant.**_

**POV Lexa :**

_Nous étions proches d'Alicante, Clarke m'a évité comme la peste ces derniers jours. Je la regarde s'entrainer avec Nylah, je n'aime pas trop le regard qu'elle lui porte. _

_**Anya : La jalousie est entrain de te dévorer le cœur Alex.**_

_**Lexa : Tu sais qui c'est ?**_

_**Anya : Nylah est une Garde d'élite de Londres, elles ont fait équipe ensemble durant les années où Clarke était là-bas.**_

_**Lexa : Ok et elles ont...**_

_**Anya : Une liaison ? Non je n'appellerais pas cela comme ça, disons qu'avant son retour elles couchaient ensemble à l'occasion.**_

_**Lexa : Elle la regarde comme si elle lui appartenait, comment tu fais pour toujours tout savoir ?**_

_**Anya : Depuis ces fiançailles avec Lincoln c'est fini et je peux comprendre son regard. Clarke est magnifique, surtout quand elle se bat, tu as peut-être été aveugle mais d'autres ne le sont pas.**_

_**Lexa : C'est censé vouloir dire quelque chose ?**_

_**Anya : Si tu ne tente rien cette fois-ci, d'autres le feront, alors cesse d'avoir peur.**_

_Mon amie s'en va et je regarde Emma, elle semble éviter Regina aussi. J'ai toujours trouvé idiot de nier l'évidence comme ça, pourtant je fais exactement pareil avec Clarke. _

_**Emma : Tu broies du noir, une partie de cartes ?**_

_**Lexa : Tu lui as dit, je veux dire est-ce que tu as dit clairement à Regina que tu l'aimais ?**_

_**Emma : Avant mon mariage, timing pourri, mais je devais tout tenter.**_

_**Lexa : Elle n'a rien fait ?**_

_**Emma : Non, elle n'a rien dit et je me suis mariée, j'ai eu Hope et on a vécu dans des Royaumes différents par la suite. On se voyait juste aux grands événements, puis elle a sauvé les Royaumes et la suite tu la connais. A notre mort nous avons été rattachées au Graal, comme beaucoup d'habitants qui refusaient de la laisser se sacrifiée seule à nouveau.**_

_**Lexa : Je lui dirai au moment-même où elle remettra son cœur, j'annulerai mes fiançailles avec Costia et je passerai ma vie à me faire pardonner auprès d'elle.**_

_**Emma : Tu dois d'abord te pardonner à toi-même avant, mais c'est une bonne approche.**_

_**Regina : Ton pirate te demande, on arrive. Alex tu devrais aller aider Clarke à remettre son cœur en place, ce n'est pas une chose qu'il est bon de faire seule.**_

_**Emma : Une idée de comment bloquer Hadès et Fiona ?**_

_**Regina : Zelena va s'occuper d'Hadès, Fiona est bien trop maligne pour intervenir avant qu'on ait récupéré ce qu'on est venu chercher, donc nous avons le temps.**_

_**Lexa : Dites c'est normal cette aura, l'île semble rouge.**_

_**Emma : Les autres doivent être déjà là, ils doivent massacrer les Dragons pour avancer.**_

_**Regina : Bande d'idiots, on se dépêche.**_

_Je rejoins Clarke dans la cabine et la trouve devant un coffre, je connais suffisamment Clarke pour savoir qu'elle ne m'a pas tout dis donc j'attends qu'elle se décide._

_**Clarke : Tu viens m'aider ?**_

_**Lexa : Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?**_

_**Clarke : Rien qui te concerne, alors tu m'aides ou je me débrouille seule ?**_

_Je souffle et ouvre le coffre doucement, je le prends aussi doucement que possible et l'enfonce dans la poitrine de Clarke qui respire un grand coup. J'efface du bout des doigts quelques larmes sur ses joues et la regarde revenir à elle._

_**Lexa : Te voilà enfin, salut Princesse.**_

_**Clarke : (Sourire triste) Cesse de m'appeler comme ça, on devrait y aller.**_

_**Lexa : Attends s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de te dire...**_

_Par tous les démons de l'enfer... j'écarquille les yeux en sentant ses lèvres sur les miennes et avant que je ne régisse elle disparaît. Des années j'en ai rêvé, seulement il est bien différent que prévu. Dans ce baiser j'ai senti tout son désespoir et je ferme les yeux, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ?_

_**Regina : On doit y aller, ces idiots massacres tout les Dragons et ça va faire mal quand ils vont se mettre à répliquer.**_

_**Lexa : Tu sais ce qui se passe avec Clarke ?**_

_**Regina : Oui, mais là on n'a pas le temps.**_

_Je manque de crever de jalousie en voyant Clarke grimper derrière Nylah sur la moto et grimpe sur la mienne. Aden est dans mon dos, Killian et Wells sont ensemble, Jasper et avec Fox sa Garde. Emma est avec Anya et Regina a grimpé derrière Kevin l'autre garde de Jasper. On file à travers un désert avant de remarquer le silence inhabituel qui nous entoure. Les Dragons ont arrêté d'hurler, je crispe ma main sur la poignet et Aden tire son épée, en même temps que les autres Gardes._

_**Killian : Love, c'est un piège.**_

_**Emma : Enclencher le bouton rouge, les motos volent, on évitera les sables mouvants. **_

J'obéis sans discuter, et la moto décolle, merci Harper et Tink. Emma est debout sur la selle et Regina la regarde avec désapprobation, les Servants ne meurent pas, mais ils peuvent souffrir. Elle saute sur le dos d'un Dragon et la bataille commence, malgré leurs attaques, on essaie de ne pas les tuer et un énorme Dragon noir se positionne devant Aden et moi ? Aussi tôt Regina apparaît à mes côtés, mais aussi Clarke et Nylah épée tirée.

_**Dragon : Vous ne tuez pas, vos amis le font.**_

_**Lexa : Ce ne sont pas nos amis, nous sommes venus récupérer un objet pour pouvoir remporter le Graal.**_

_**Dragon : Dis à ton Chevalier de descendre de mon fils.**_

_**Regina : Emma ça suffit.**_

_**Emma : Rha on ne peut jamais s'amuser avec toi. **_

_**Clarke : Vous comptez nous laisser passer ?**_

**POV Clarke :**

_**Dragon : Filez tout droit, nous allons retenir vos ennemis pour le moment.**_

_**Jasper : Pourquoi nous aider ?**_

_**Dragon : Parce que je sais reconnaitre quand il est utile de se battre ou non, de plus l'autre groupe ne doit pas gagner ou nous serons exterminés.**_

_**Clarke : Ils ne gagneront pas, je vous en fais le serment et même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire sur cette terre. J'aimerais vous aider, les Dragons sont devenus trop rare pour que je reste les bras croisés ainsi.**_

_**Killian : On va aider les Dragons avec Jasper, partez devant.**_

_**Emma : Killian, non.**_

_**Jasper : J'utilise mon sort de Commandement, envoie-les au loin et prépare-toi à l'attaque Servant.**_

_**Killian : A vos ordres Master.**_

_On n'a pas le temps d'intervenir qu'on se retrouve devant une grotte, les Gardes de Jasper sont heureusement restés avec lui et je descends de la moto._

_**Clarke : Reste-là Wells, tu surveilles l'entrée.**_

_**Lexa : Reste aussi Ad, allons-y.**_

_**Wells : Il y a une rupture de l'espace temps, ne vous perdez pas dans cette grotte ou vous pourriez mettre des années à en sortir.**_

_**Aden : On devrait venir, on ne sait jamais.**_

_**Emma : Ne vous en faites pas et faites ce qu'on vous dit, on sera rentrée bien vite.**_

_**Regina : (Agacé) Tu étais obligée de prendre autant de risque tout à l'heure ?**_

_**Emma : Non mais c'est plus drôle, sa Majesté se serait-elle inquiétée pour moi ?**_

_**Clarke : Emma, arrête. Viens, on va ouvrir le chemin avec Nylah.**_

_On avance et je souris à Emma, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de taquiner la Reine, qui n'avouera sans doute jamais son inquiétude pour elle. _

_**Nylah : Tu es différente avec ton cœur, avant tu aurais laissé Emma se moquer de Regina.**_

_**Clarke : Et alors ?**_

_**Nylah : Combien de temps au juste tu crois que tu vas tenir avant de tout lui avouer ?**_

_**Emma : Elle parle de quoi ?**_

_**Clarke : Nylah...**_

_**Nylah : Emma devrait savoir, juste au cas où.**_

_**Emma : Savoir quoi ?**_

_**Clarke : (Souffle) Le fragment des ténèbres en moi ne m'appartient pas en faite. Je l'ai absorbé pour sauver Lexa, elle était sur le point de mourir et je n'ai pas réfléchi.**_

_**Emma : Comme moi quand j'ai sauvé Gina de la dague du ténébreux, concrètement il en résulte quoi ?**_

_**Clarke : Je dois sacrifier mon cœur si je veux la sauver, sinon il retournera en elle et la tuera pour de bon.**_

_**Emma : Super, ha il y a deux chemins.**_

_Regina, Anya et Lexa arrivent enfin et je lève les mains avec Lexa. Autant servir un peu à quelque chose, le bon chemin semble s'éclairer tout seul et on reprend la route, et par je ne sais quel miracle je me retrouve à marcher avec Lexa._

_**Lexa : Tu penses qu'on va trouver quoi ?**_

_**Clarke : Je ne sais pas, mais on doit se dépêcher, les autres vont sûrement trouver un moyen pour arriver jusqu'ici aussi.**_

_**Lexa : Pourquoi Jasper a utilisé un sort de Commandement ?**_

_**Emma : Votre ami ne compte pas revenir, Killian m'a raconté que son Master avait l'intention de se suicider avant d'être choisi par sa famille pour le tournoi.**_

_**Lexa : Sûrement à cause de Maya, il ne s'est jamais remis de sa mort.**_

_**Clarke : Sa femme, comment ?**_

_**Lexa : Mission, on n'en sait pas plus mais depuis un an, on voit de moins en moins Jasper. **_

_**Emma : Killian a tenté de lui redonner le sourire, il a dû user d'un sort de Commandement car il avait deviné ses intentions.**_

_**Regina : Ne bougez plus, Emma tes mains.**_

_Elle obéit sans discuter, et on se met à planer au-dessus d'une crevasse assez vertigineuse. Quand on arrive, on voit une petite boite au centre d'un pentacle._

_**Lexa : C'est la Pierre du Temps, on doit sans doute réunir les pierres du Destin pour accéder au Graal.**_

_**Regina : En effet, la Pierre du Temps demande de l'énergie pour être libérée. **_

_**Clarke : La nôtre ?**_

_**Emma : Non la nôtre, je vais le faire, Gina va veiller sur vous le temps que je récupère.**_

_**Clarke : Je vais t'aider, Nylah garde un œil sur la crevasse, on ne sait jamais.**_

_**Anya : Je vais surveiller avec elle, concentrez-vous sur la Pierre.**_

_**Lexa : On devrait le faire ensemble.**_

_**Regina : Non, l'une de nous doit rester en état pour vous défendre en cas de besoin.**_

_**Emma : Et Regina maitrise mieux la magie que moi, donc pas de discussions, prête Master ?**_

_On s'avance mais que se soit Regina ou Lexa elles nous retiennent par le bras, je souris en même temps que mon Servant et on se dégage doucement._

_**Emma : Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi si facilement Gina.**_

_**Clarke : Pareil pour toi Lexa, aies confiance en nous.**_

_**Lexa : Toujours.**_

_**Regina : Evite de jouer au héros pour une fois, je n'ai pas envie de devoir te porter.**_

_**Emma : A vos ordres Majesté.**_

_**Lexa : Faites attention.**_

_On pose les mains sur le pentacle, mon cœur se comprime et on laisse couler notre énergie. Emma bien plus que moi, au bout de quelques temps le coffre s'ouvre et Lexa récupère la pierre avant de se précipiter pour m'aider à me relever._

_**Regina : Sortons d'ici, le temps s'échappe à nouveau.**_

_Elle claque des doigts et on se retrouve à nouveau près de la crevasse, Emma lui tend ses mains mais elle secoue la tête et prend celle de Lexa. Quand on arrive à la grotte c'est pour voir nos ennemis couverts de sang nous regardant en souriant. Aden, Wells, Jasper et Killian leurs font face._

_**Jasper : J'utilise mon second ordre de Commandement, détruis mes ennemis.**_

_**Hadès : Crois-tu faire le poids pirate ?**_

_**Zelena : Chéri sois gentil.**_

_**Hadès : Pardon mon amour.**_

_**Pike : C'est à moi que tu dois obéir et je veux la Pierre, j'utilise mon second ordre de Commandement, tue ce minable, sorcière.**_

_**Emerson : Hadès aide ta femme.**_

_**Jasper : Maintenant Killian !**_

**POV Lexa :**

_Trois jours que nous étions revenus de l'Ile d'Alicante. Jasper était dans un piteux état mais en vie, seulement il a utilisé tous ses sorts de Commandement et Killian a utilisé toute son énergie pour nous protéger des pouvoirs d'Hadès et Zelena combinés. Quand il a disparu, il a lancé un clin d'œil à Emma en disant qu'elle avait assez perdu de temps et qu'il était temps maintenant de prendre son courage à deux mains. Regina nous a ramené ici, Clarke et Emma se reposent. Je sais qu'elle me cache quelque chose, je le sens. _

_**Luna : Tu tiens le coup, le Conseil a exclu Pike du Tournoi pour avoir donné un ordre de tuer, mais il reste toujours Robert et Emerson. Zelena est libre de ses mouvements et a été désignée par le Graal pour surveiller le Tournoi.**_

_**Lexa : Tant mieux, il y a sept Pierres du Destin. Je me demande comment le conseil a pu les localiser ?**_

_**Luna : Qui sait, la prochaine épreuve est tombée. **_

_**Lexa : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**_

_**Luna : Apparemment la Pierre de l'Esprit se trouve en pleine forêt de Brocéliande. **_

_**Lexa : A combien on peut partir ?**_

_**Luna : Cinq, Clarke est déjà en train de voir avec Emma de ce dont on aura besoin.**_

_**Lexa : Elle est debout ?**_

_**Regina : Ton amie est aussi raisonnable qu'Emma, on devrait les rejoindre.**_

_**Snow : (Sourire) Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle arrive encore à t'agacer après tant de temps, ma fille a vraiment un don unique, il n'y a pas à dire.**_

_Je retiens mon rire tout comme Luna et on suit nos Servants jusqu'à la salle de réunion. Emma et Clarke sont penchés sur des plans et lèvent la tête quand on rentre dans la pièce._

_**Emma : Coucou Majesté, on a un plan avec Clarke. **_

_**Clarke : J'ai effectué plusieurs missions dans Brocéliande, dont une avec Aden.**_

_**Aden : Merci bien, j'ai failli finir dans le ventre d'un Griffon.**_

_**Lexa : Un Griffon ?**_

_**Aden : Longue histoire, Clarke m'a sauvé mais on a eu chaud aux fesses, Brocéliande est vraiment sauvage et les humains n'y sont pas les bienvenus.**_

_**Lexa : Je sais, j'y suis allée plusieurs fois aussi. Harper tu viens avec nous, le pouvoir des Fées pourra sans doute nous cacher de la plupart des créatures.**_

_**Clarke : Raven et Luna vous venez aussi, les autres vous devez travailler sur l'énigme laissée par le Haut conseil. Monty et Archie ont compte sur vous.**_

_**Monty : On s'y met tout de suite.**_

_**Lexa : Ok il va nous falloir des chevaux, aucun véhicule motorisé n'est autorisé à Brocéliande.**_

_**Nathan : Je peux vous en fournir de mon domaine, ils sont magiques.**_

_**Regina : Hooo me permettez-vous de les examiner Master ?**_

_**Nathan : Bien sûr Majesté, la légende dit que ce sont les descendants de ceux que vous utilisiez dans votre Garde Noir.**_

_**Regina : (Sourire fier) Je suis heureuse que leur lignée ait perduré.**_

_**Lexa : Quand devons-nous partir ?**_

_**Clarke : Demain à l'aube, ils nous ouvrent un portail.**_

_**Lexa : Ok, Luna on va faire un tour chez toi avant d'aller voir les chevaux. Il faut nous équiper, et ton arsenal est bien rempli.**_

_**Luna : Ok, je vais prévenir de notre venue.**_

_**Clarke : Je vais finir de tout mettre en place avec Raven et Harper, on se retrouve demain ?**_

_**Lexa : Très bien, allons-y.**_

_**Snow : Je pense qu'on devrait inverser les équipes, je serais plus utile pour nous trouver un chemin sûr, mon Master a un sort très efficace pour ça.**_

_**Harper : Et moi je dois finir mes soins sur Jasper, Clarke tu devrais aller avec Alexandria au domaine de Nathan on s'occupe du reste.**_

_On n'a pas le tems de répliquer qu'on est poussés dehors, ils ne sont pas très discrets. Emma semble amusée et Regina juste agacée, ce qui est tout aussi drôle._

_**Lexa : Comment tu as hérité de ses chevaux Nathan ?**_

_**Nathan : Ils sont dans ma famille depuis des générations, mon père doit savoir comment on les a acquis.**_

_**Clarke : Tu es peut-être un descendant de la Reine ?**_

_**Regina : Je n'ai jamais eu d'enfants biologiques donc j'en doute.**_

_**Emma : Comme si ça pouvait empêcher la Magie de faire ce qu'elle veut, et puis Zelena a eu Robyn. Elle est de ton sang, donc c'est possible comme théorie.**_

_**Nathan : Je doute d'avoir de si nobles ancêtres, ma famille n'est pas si ancienne. En revanche, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que vous, vous le soyez. Pour réussir à les invoquer il faut forcément un lien fort.**_

_**Clarke : Cela serait un peu cruel que le destin se rejoue ainsi.**_

_**Emma : Le destin est cruel, la Magie encore plus.**_

_**Regina : La Magie n'est ni bonne, ni mauvaise Miss Swan, je vous l'ai déjà appris.**_

_**Lexa : Non ce sont les gens qui la pervertissent à chaque fois, je n'ose imaginer ce que ferait Nia et Allie avec le Graal entre les mains.**_

_**Clarke : Pour le moment on a un coup d'avance, faisons en sorte que ça dure en trouvant la Pierre de l'Esprit.**_

_**Lexa : Qui participe dans l'autre équipe ?**_

_**Clarke : Nia, Costia, Indra, Emerson et Roan.**_

_**Lexa : On a intérêt à rester sur nos gardes alors.**_

_Plus tard, je regarde Regina caresser un des chevaux de Nathan, Emma reste à côté de moi. Clarke discute avec Nathan de matériel. Emma finit par retrouver Clarke en soupirant et je capte le regard triste de Regina. C'est idiot, rien ne les retient pour être ensemble maintenant ?_

_**Regina : Ce sont bien mes chevaux, celui-ci me rappelle Rocinante.**_

_**Lexa : Ton premier cheval ?**_

_**Regina : Oui, offert par mon père.**_

_**Lexa : Il est magnifique en effet, on sera grandement avantagé avec eux comme monture.**_

_**Regina : C'est certain.**_

**POV Clarke :**

_Avec mon cœur tout me semble différent, je sens le fragment des ténèbres me consumer mais curieusement cela se fait sans douleurs. Sans doute qu'Emma use de sa magie pour me protéger, depuis notre baiser avec Lexa on s'est à peine vues. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, mais ça fait dix ans que je me retiens. _

_**August : Mon Master vous apprécie beaucoup, vous êtes amis depuis longtemps ?**_

_**Clarke : Nous étions ensemble à l'Académie, quand Alexandria s'est éloignée de moi, on s'est rapprochée, comme avec Bellamy et Jackson. John et moi, on était déjà amis enfant, c'est grâce à ces garçons que je n'ai pas perdu pied.**_

_**August : Vous me faites penser à Emma, elle aussi à protéger Regina de bien des façons.**_

_**Clarke : Comment les Royaumes réunifiés ont fini ?**_

_**August : Henry est monté sur le trône, pas le Henry original si je peux parler ainsi. Il s'est marié, a eu des enfants et ainsi de suite. A ce jour, les Royaumes existent toujours, depuis 1000 ans.**_

_**Clarke : Comment Regina s'est retrouvée rattachée au Graal au juste ?**_

_**August : J'ignore les détails exacts, mais une grande menace pesait sur le Royaume, elle a fait un pacte avec le Graal pour que ça n'arrive plus jamais. Servir pour l'éternité, Emma et d'autres ont refusé qu'elle paie seule alors on a passé un pacte également. **_

_**Clarke : Pourquoi elles ne sont pas ensemble au juste ?**_

_**August : Pourquoi vous ne l'êtes pas, votre amour semble aussi fort que le leur.**_

_**Clarke : C'est compliqué.**_

_**August : Pour elle aussi, l'amour devrait être une chose simple.**_

_**Clarke : Certainement, on dirait qu'on est prêt à partir, j'ai été ravie de discuter avec vous.**_

_**August : Moi aussi Master.**_

_Le lendemain je discute avec Emma, la forêt de Brocéliande est vraiment magnifique mais ça doit lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs._

_**Emma : Je le referais, me sacrifier pour que Regina puisse vivre en paix. Mais ce n'est pas une période dont j'aime me rappeler, se battre contre les ténèbres a été éprouvant.**_

_**Clarke : Je sais, parfois une part de moi souhaite envoyer tout balader. Tuer nos ennemis, jeter un sort à ma mère pour qu'elle se comporte enfin comme une mère, ce genre de choses.**_

_**Emma : Les ténèbres c'est tentant mais on se sent bien vide.**_

_**Clarke : Je me doute, tu entends ce bruit ?**_

_**Raven : Les filles, stop. On est arrivée au cœur de la forêt, la Pierre doit être quelque part.**_

_**Luna : Bizarre on n'a pas croisé l'autre équipe ?**_

_**Lexa : Ils attendent certainement qu'on fasse tout le boulot, tant qu'on n'est pas sorti de Brocéliande ils peuvent récupérer la pierre.**_

_**Harper : Et puis notre charme de dissimulation fonctionne plutôt bien.**_

_**Clarke : Ok, on devrait se séparer en trois équipes. Une qui monte le camp et les deux autres qui cherchent la Pierre.**_

_**Harper : Je monte le camp avec Tink ça ira vite.**_

_**Luna : Je pars avec Raven, on a l'habitude de travailler ensemble, ça sera plus facile.**_

_Et donc je me retrouve avec Lexa, super. Emma semble tout aussi contrariée que moi et on s'avance en silence dans la forêt. _

_**Lexa : La Pierre de l'Esprit, il faut quoi pour la libérer d'après vous ?**_

_**Clarke : Affronter sa plus grande peur.**_

_**Regina : Je suis impressionnée, comment vous savez ça ?**_

_**Clarke : J'ai participé à la récupération de la Pierre des éléments. Je me suis documentée sur les autres au cas où ?**_

_**Lexa : Cette Pierre des éléments elle est où ?**_

_**Clarke : Au musée magique de Londres, mais pour le Tournoi ils ont dû la cacher ailleurs.**_

_**Emma : Evidement ça serait trop facile après tout.**_

_Je me fige d'un coup en voyant un Sphinx nous sauter dessus, Regina pousse Emma et Lexa se jette sur moi. Son cri de douleur me glace le sang, et je la pousse pour pouvoir me battre. Sauf que je vois qu'elle ne se relève pas, elle pisse le sang à genou, et j'extermine avec Emma et Regina, le Sphinx très vite. Je me précipite vers elle, je vais pour poser mes mains sur sa blessure quand elle m'arrête d'un sourire._

_**Lexa : Arrête, les Sphinx sont connus pour donner des blessures fatales, je suis condamnée, tu ne ferais que gâcher ton énergie.**_

_**Clarke : (Larmes) Non, pourquoi tu as fait ça, je suis déjà condamnée, tu aurais dû me laisser mourir.**_

_**Lexa : Tu ne l'es plus maintenant, les choses doivent être ainsi. Une vie pour une vie, laisse-moi partir maintenant.**_

_**Clarke : (Larmes plus grosses) Non...NON !**_

_Je déverse une telle quantité de pouvoir en Lexa que je manque de m'évanouir, Emma apparait devant moi en souriant._

_**Emma : C'est une illusion, la Pierre de l'Esprit te met à l'épreuve Master.**_

_**Clarke : Je ne la laisserai pas mourir.**_

_**Emma : C'est toi qui vas mourir si tu n'arrêtes pas, Lexa va bien. Elle est avec Regina de l'autre côté, tu dois la laisser, ce n'est pas réel.**_

_**Clarke : Je ne peux pas, si je m'en vais elle va mourir, je ne peux pas la perdre encore, je n'y survivrai pas.**_

_**Emma : Alors viens avec moi et dis-le lui.**_

_**Clarke : Ce n'est pas Lexa ?**_

_**Emma : Elle t'attend, ta plus grande peur c'est qu'elle se sacrifie pour toi ?**_

_**Clarke : Oui.**_

_**Emma : On dirait que la Pierre de l'Esprit considère que tu l'as vaincu, regarde.**_

**POV Lexa :**

_Regina me retenait, je voulais aller aider Clarke qui semblait souffrir le martyr. Je ne supporte pas de la voir pleurer comme ça, ça me rappelle ce jour-là..._

_**Regina : Reste tranquille, Emma va la ramener. La Pierre de l'esprit la met à l'épreuve, tu ne peux rien faire.**_

_**Lexa : Pourquoi elle, elle a déjà donné son énergie pour la Pierre du Temps.**_

_**Regina : Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, les Pierres choisissent au hasard.**_

_**Lexa : Qu'est-ce qu'elle voit, tu peux me montrer ?**_

_**Regina : Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.**_

_**Lexa : S'il te plait Regina, je ne supporte pas de la voir comme ça...Elle revoit la mort de son père, c'est ça ?**_

_**Regina : (Magie) Regarde, tu comprendras.**_

_Clarke essaie de me sauver, c'est moi son pire cauchemar, je ne comprends pas ?_

_**Regina : Son pire cauchemar et que tu te sacrifies pour elle, à nouveau.**_

_**Lexa : Elle est entrain de mourir, laisse-moi y aller, je l'arrêterai.**_

_**Regina : Emma va la ramener, si tu t'approches trop près, sa puissance magique pourrait t'atteindre et là, elle ne s'en relèverait pas, sois patiente.**_

_**Lexa : Je ne sais pas comment faire pour arranger les choses entre nous ?**_

_**Regina : Peut être que tu devrais arrêter de parler et commencer à agir.**_

_**Lexa : Facile à dire, de plus il faut que je règle le souci avec...**_

_**Indra : Mais qui voilà, je t'ai prévenu de ne pas te mettre sur notre chemin. Dès que ta chère Clarke va sortir, on s'emparera de la Pierre.**_

_**Lexa : Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire, Regina ?**_

_**Regina : Robin je ne veux pas te blesser, mais si tu avances je t'expédie dans les Limbes.**_

_**Robin : (Arme son arc) Désolé Regina, mon Master a utilisé un ordre de Commandement pour me soumettre, je n'ai pas le choix.**_

_**Indra : Assez parler, mets les hors combat de manière définitive.**_

_**Robin : A vos ordres Master.**_

_La flèche de Robin s'arrête net et je tire mon épée. Je me jette sur Indra, Regina s'occupe de Robin, plus loin je vois Snow et Luna combattre Nia et je serre les dents. Je lui fauche les jambes et elle s'écrase par terre, Robin est à terre aussi mais souris gentiment à Regina._

_**Robin : Je sais que tu as peur, toutes les personnes que tu aimes sont mortes devant toi, mais les choses sont différentes, vous êtes éternelles grâce au Graal, alors cesse de lutter et accepte enfin tes sentiments. Je te dis à la prochaine bataille Majesté, Master vous devriez restez à terre, vous avez épuisé tous vos ordres de Commandement et mon énergie magique ne vous protège plus ? **_

_**Indra : Tu n'as servi à rien, disparais.**_

_**Regina : Si tu vois Henry, dis-lui que je suis désolé.**_

_**Robin : Alors prouve-le. (Disparaît)**_

_**Emma : Gina ? Pourquoi tu pleures, ça va ?**_

_Emma pose doucement Clarke par terre et s'approche de Regina qui se jette à son cou, voir disparaître Robin doit lui rappeler des mauvais souvenirs. La Pierre du Temps brille dans la main de Clarke et je m'accroupis devant elle._

_**Lexa : Je ne meure pas facilement Princesse.**_

_**Clarke : De toute façon je ne te laisserai pas mourir.**_

_**Lexa : Pourquoi ?**_

_**Clarke : Tu sais pourquoi, mais ça ne change rien au fond du problème.**_

_**Lexa : Pour moi ça change tout, laisse-nous une chance au moins.**_

_**Emma : Gina calme toi, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**_

_**Lexa : Robin et Indra ont été vaincus, il a disparu.**_

_**Emma : (Serre les dents) Je vois, je sais qu'il te manque mais tu vas...**_

_**Regina : Tu ne comprends décidément rien Miss Swan. Ramenons la Pierre en sécurité avant l'arrivée des autres.**_

_Quand on revient au camp, Costia s'y trouve avec Harper. Elle semble épuisée et j'abandonne Clarke deux minutes pour prendre de ses nouvelles._

_**Lexa : Cost, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**_

_**Costia : Nia, elle a ordonné à Cora de se débarrasser de moi, Ashley m'a protégé mais a été anéantie, je suis donc hors jeu. Elle est complètement folle et ne supporte pas qu'on lui dise non.**_

_**Harper : On a rien pu faire désolée, Luna est arrivée et a engagé le combat mais elles ont disparues.**_

_**Lexa : Et Raven, où elle est ?**_

_**Costia : Elle combattait Roan, il doit donner le change s'il ne veut pas subir le même sort que moi.**_

_**Lexa : Luna est où ?**_

_**Harper : Elle vérifie le périmètre, on fait quoi d'Indra ?**_

_**Lexa : Attache-la, on la ramène avec nous.**_

_**Tink : L'énergie de Clarke est vraiment basse, tu devrais l'emmener se reposer.**_

_Je ne peux pas laisser Costia dans cet état, Regina semble avoir compris mon dilemme car elle claque des doigts et Costia se redresse, je souffle de soulagement et rejoins Clarke._

_**Clarke : Tu devrais rester avec ta fiancée, je vais bien, j'ai juste besoin de dormir.**_

_**Nylah : Je vais prendre soin d'elle, ne t'en fais pas.**_

_**Lexa : Je prefère que vous montiez la garde, on ne sait pas ce que Nia a en tête.**_

_**Nylah : Je ne reçois pas mes ordres de toi. Il me semble que ta fiancée a besoin de toi, donc laisse moi prendre soin de Clarke.**_

_**Anya : Tout le monde se calment.**_

_**Wells : Les filles, ça suffit. Je vais emmener Clarke se reposer, ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer.**_

_Je serre les dents, je ne la supporte pas cette femme, on dirait que Clarke lui appartient._

_**Regina : Ta magie déborde Master, calme-toi, la colère ne sert à rien.**_

_**Emma : Et c'est toi qui dis ça, si Nia se débarrasse de ses alliées c'est qu'elle à une idée derrière la tête, tu as pu contacter ta mère ?**_

_**Regina : Pas encore, Raven revient.**_

_Ruby soutient Raven qui boite et je laisse à contre cœur Clarke aux mains de Wells. Nylah rejoint les autres Gardes et Harper s'occupe de la blessure de notre amie._

_**Raven : On a un souci, je crois que Roan a été victime d'un sort de contrôle, il a clairement essayé de me tuer.**_

_**Regina : Sûrement l'œuvre de Fiona, la liste de nos ennemis ne fait que grossir.**_

**POV Clarke :**

_J'étais allongée dans ma tente quand Lexa rentre, je fais semblant de dormir et elle s'assoit près de moi._

_**Lexa : Je sais que tu ne dors pas, j'ai parlé avec Costia, nos fiançailles sont annulées.**_

_**Clarke : Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, je te l'ai dit entre nous c'est impossible Lexa.**_

_**Lexa : Pourquoi, donne-moi une bonne raison.**_

_**Clarke : Le sort finira par me tuer.**_

_**Lexa : Tout mauvais sort se contre.**_

_**Clarke : Pas celui-ci, si je tente de m'en libérer ça te...pourquoi compliques-tu toujours les choses ?**_

_**Lexa : Parce que je t'aime bordel, je t'ai toujours aimé et je refuse de te perdre encore. J'ai eu le malheur de ne pas te choisir à l'époque mais cette époque est révolue, alors dis-moi la vérité, s'il te plait.**_

_**Clarke : La vérité sur quoi ?**_

_**Lexa : Clarke !**_

_**Clarke : Je ne peux pas, je te connais, tu vas réagir impulsivement et je refuse de ... Ne me demande pas ça, je t'en prie.**_

_**Lexa : (Pose sa main sur ma joue) S'il te plait, si tu m'as aimé ne serait-ce qu'un peu, tu me dois la vérité.**_

_**Clarke : Le fragment des ténèbres qui est en moi si on le retire, il retournera à son propriétaire d'origine.**_

_**Lexa : Moi ?**_

_**Clarke : Cela te tuerait, et je ne peux pas... je refuse de ... (Larmes) Je peux vivre comme ça encore longtemps, maintenant que mon cœur est de nouveau en place.**_

_**Lexa : Combien de temps ?**_

_**Clarke : Je ne sais pas, assez pour finir tout ceci et m'assurer que Madi et toi vous ayez une belle vie.**_

_**Lexa : Pourquoi tu as fait ça, à cause de moi ton père est mort.**_

_**Clarke : Mon père était un enfoiré comme ma mère, et on a sûrement participé à tout ça. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'on soit ensemble, sur ça ils ont réussi.**_

_**Lexa : Non, on a comme Servants deux des plus grandes Magiciennes que le monde ait connu, on trouvera un moyen de te libérer de ce sort. **_

_**Clarke : Lexa, je...**_

_**Lexa : Maintenant j'ai fini de parler Princesse.**_

_Je ferme les yeux sitôt ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'accroche à son cou, c'est de la folie mais j'en ai assez de lutter._

_**Clarke : On devrait repartir, il faut que j'aille voir Lincoln.**_

_**Lexa : Pour?**_

_**Clarke : Pour annuler mes fiançailles également, je veux être avec toi.**_

_**Lexa : (Sourire) Bien, alors on y va.**_

_Trois jours plus tard j'étais devant ma mère qui fulminait de colère, mon beau-père, lui, semblait amusé._

_**Abby : Ce mariage était parfait, ça aurait renforcé notre famille.**_

_**Clarke : Tu veux dire ton pouvoir ? Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche, je n'avais accepté ce mariage que parce que mon temps était compté mais j'avais tort.**_

_**Marcus : Tu as trouvé une solution ?**_

_**Clarke : J'ai remis mon cœur, ça laisse le temps de trouver.**_

_**Abby : Je ne te laisserai pas couvrir de honte notre famille, Clarke.**_

_**Clarke : Couvrir de honte, parce que j'aime une femme ?**_

_**Abby : Cette fille t'a retourné le cerveau, ta place est près de nous, si tu n'aimes pas Lincoln, on peut te trouver quelqu'un d'autre de respectable.**_

_**Clarke : Il n'y a pas plus respectable qu'Alexandria, qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches au juste ?**_

_**Abby : Elle te monte contre nous, avant de la rencontrer tu n'étais pas comme ça.**_

_**Clarke : Papa et toi, vous m'avez poussé vers le sommet, c'était bien trop pour une enfant. Avec Alexandria, j'ai appris ce que c'était la liberté et l'amour, le vrai. Ma place est auprès d'elle, tant qu'elle voudra de moi.**_

_**Abby : Alors notre marché pour Madi ne tient plus.**_

_**Marcus : Non, Madi entrera à l'Académie Magique pour être Garde, et que je sache, le marché c'était ça contre sa participation au Tournoi.**_

_**Abby : Mais enfin Marcus, tu ne peux pas cautionner ça ?**_

_**Marcus : Clarke est adulte et elle est libre d'aimer qui elle veut, tu n'as rien à dire sur ça.**_

_**Clarke : Merci père.**_

_**Marcus : Va la rejoindre, je m'occupe de ta mère. La prochaine épreuve va commencer, vous devez vous préparer.**_

_**Clarke : Mère je vous préviens que si j'apprends que vous avez tenté quoi que ce soit contre elle...**_

_**Abby : Tu va faire quoi ? **_

_**Marcus : STOP ! Vas-y Clarke, je m'en occupe.**_

_Ma Magie déborde, Emma, qui jusque-là est restée silencieuse, pose la main sur mon épaule afin de me calmer... Marcus me fait signe d'y aller et je tourne les talons, ce regard je le connais, ma mère va tenter quelque chose, je le sais._

_**Emma : Ta mère est charmante.**_

_**Clarke : Elle n'était pas comme ça avant, le pouvoir lui est monté à la tête.**_

_**Emma : Je suis ravie de voir que tu te sois décidée, Gina demande à sa mère pour te libérer de ce sort sans danger.**_

_**Clarke : Tout va bien entre vous ? C'est à peine si vous vous parlez ces derniers jours.**_

_**Emma : Regina est une femme compliquée et moi j'en ai juste marre de l'attendre, je pense. **_

_**Clarke : Pourquoi l'avoir suivie alors ?**_

_**Emma : Parce que je l'aime, dès le premier instant je l'ai aimée. Mais mon cœur ne supporte plus tout ça, je vais m'accorder des vacances après cette quête.**_

_**Clarke : Comment c'est Eden ?**_

_**Emma : Paisible, j'irai peut-être voir Hope et Henry, faire la paix avec eux.**_

_**Clarke : Peut être que tu devrais arrêter de parler et agir, non ?**_

_**Emma : Elle risque de m'envoyer valser contre un mur si je fais ça.**_

_**Clarke : Depuis quand ça te fait peur ?**_

_**Emma : (Sourire) Un point pour toi.**_

**POV Lexa :**

_**Gustus : Il n'est pas question que tu ...Becca parle à ta fille.**_

_**Becca : Je sais ce qu'a fait Clarke pour toi, j'étais là ce jour-là. Cette femme t'aime plus que sa propre vie et c'est ce que toute mère souhaite à son enfant. Je ne m'opposerai pas à votre couple, si tu restes concentrée sur ta mission première.**_

_**Lexa : Oui mère, je remporterai le Graal.**_

_**Gustus : Tu n'es pas sérieuse, que vont penser les gens ?**_

_**Lexa : Père je l'aime, je l'ai toujours aimée. Ne m'obligez pas à choisir entre vous et elle, car cette fois ça sera elle. Je ne l'abandonnerai plus jamais, s'il vous plait, vous savez que votre soutien est important pour moi.**_

_**Gustus : (Serre les dents) Très bien, fais comme tu veux. **_

_**Lexa : (Soulagée) Merci père, mère. Je dois vous laisser, la prochaine épreuve va commencer.**_

_**Becca : Les Duels magiques sont dangereux, c'est là qu'il y a le plus d'accidents, fais attention.**_

_**Regina : Je veillerai sur elle, viens, on est attendue.**_

_Je suis donc Regina, je n'aurais pas pensé que ma mère soit si vite d'accord. Quand je rejoins le groupe, je cherche Clarke des yeux et la trouve en train de discuter avec Jackson et Nathan. Je me rapproche, et son sourire, Dieu son sourire, me cloue un instant sur place._

_**Luna : (Ricane) Guimauve !**_

_Je frappe l'épaule de mon amie et tire Clarke dans mes bras pour l'embrasser. J'entends Raven siffler mais je m'en fout et resserre mes bras autour d'elle._

_**Lexa : Bonjour Princesse.**_

_**Clarke : (Sourire) Salut, ça s'est bien passé ?**_

_**Lexa : Oui et toi ?**_

_**Clarke : Ma mère va poser problème, mais Marcus s'en occupe.**_

_**Octavia : Dites c'est quand vous voulez les tourterelles ?**_

_**Lexa : (Rire) Désolée, alors pour les duels, Octavia, Nathan, Bellamy, John et Monty vous participez avec moi. La Pierre du Soleil est en jeu, les duels commencent à l'aube au Colisée.**_

_**Clarke : Durant les Duels, ils ont le droit à un soutien, Octavia choisit qui tu veux ?**_

_**Octavia : Raven, nos Magies sont complémentaires.**_

_**Raven : Rhaaa pourquoi moi ?**_

_**(Rires)**_

_**Lexa : Bellamy qui tu prends en soutien ?**_

_**Bellamy : Gaia, ça te dit ?**_

_**Gaia : Pas de soucis, on va gérer.**_

_**Clarke : Ok, à ton tour John ?**_

_**John : Luna, autant réunir notre couple favori.**_

_**Luna : Je suis d'accord, ils sont imbattables ensemble.**_

_**Lexa : Nathan, tu souhaites qui en soutien ?**_

_**Nathan : Jackson, enfin s'il est d'accord ?**_

_**Jackson : (Rougit) Heu oui, pas de soucis.**_

_**Clarke : Et toi Monty ?**_

_**Monty : Harper, si ça ne la dérange pas.**_

_**Harper : Du tout, je suppose que tu soutiens Alex ?**_

_**Clarke : Oui, elle n'a pas le choix.**_

_**Lexa : (Murmure) On échange Raven ?**_

_**(Rires)**_

_Je souris en me massant l'épaule, Clarke vient de m'envoyer son poing dedans, Regina semble désespérée par mon attitude et Emma rigole. Les duels sont tirés au sort au hasard, j'espère me retrouver face à Nia ou Allie, nous débarrasser de l'une des deux serait un plus pour la suite._

_**Clarke : Bien, tout le monde, je vous conseille de vous entrainer à travailler ensemble, pour être bien synchro demain, les salles d'entrainements de mon domaine vous sont ouvertes, n'hésitez pas.**_

_**Octavia : Ok, bouge Reyes, on va voir ce que t'as dans le ventre.**_

_**Raven : Dios mios cette femme m'insupporte.**_

_On rigole et très vite on se retrouve seules dans la pièce, la tension entre nous est palpable et nos Servants rigolent._

_**Emma : On va vous laisser discuter, retrouvez-nous dans la salle numéros trois quand vous aurez fini.**_

_**Regina : Halala ces jeunes, incapable de se contrôler cinq minutes.**_

_**Emma : Ne sois pas moqueuse, elles s'aiment, elles ont raison d'en profiter.**_

_**Regina : Certes, à plus tard Masters.**_

_Elles disparaissent et deux secondes plus tard, je suis plaquée contre la porte, Clarke m'embrasse avec passion et je ferme les yeux de bonheur, cette femme aura ma mort. Deux heures plus tard, je regardais Clarke dormir, lovée dans mes bras. Je n'ai aucune envie de la réveiller, pourtant il faut qu'on s'entraine._

_**Lexa : (Embrasse l'épaule doucement) Réveille-toi Princesse, Regina et Emma doivent nous attendre.**_

_**Clarke : Humm je veux rester dans tes bras.**_

_**Lexa : (Sourire) Moi aussi, mais il faut s'entrainer, qui sait ce que Nia ou Allie ont prévu comme plan foireux.**_

_**Clarke : Lexa ?**_

_**Lexa : Oui ?**_

_**Clarke : Je t'aime, je suis contente qu'on ait une seconde chance.**_

_**Lexa : Je t'aime aussi ma Princesse, plus que ma propre vie.**_

_Le lendemain, les combats s'enchainaient. C'était au tour d'Octavia et Raven qui combattaient Lincoln et Will. Lincoln était comme Roan, sous l'emprise d'Allie, et Fiona déployait toute sa force._

_**Octavia : Tu es loin de faire le poids mon amour.**_

_**Raven : Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de flirter Octavia, Illan et Walsh sont hors course, c'est le moment de les finir.**_

_**Rumple : Adieu mon petit Will, tu t'es bien battu.**_

_**Will : (Sourire) Genre, je sais que tu m'as épargné, depuis quand tu es devenu si sensible ?**_

_**Rumple : Mon Master aime le tien, elle retient sa magie de façon inconsciente.**_

_**Octavia : Maintenant Rumple, libère-le de son sort.**_

_**Rumple : A ton service Master.**_

_Une explosion magique retentit et Octavia rattrape Lincoln dans ses bras, Clarke sourit et le combat se finit. Will disparaît, et la Pierre du Soleil tombe dans les mains d'Octavia._

_**Lexa : Plus que quatre, bien joué tout le monde, Lincoln et Will sont hors course.**_

_**Clarke : Tu veux de l'aide pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie ?**_

_**Octavia : Non, je m'en occupe, merci Clarke.**_

_Je regarde Clarke avec incompréhension, Octavia et elles ne s'entendent pas très bien normalement._

_**Clarke : Je lui ai juste dit d'arrêter d'avoir peur, après tout, ça m'a plutôt bien réussi.**_

_**Lexa : (Embrasse) Oui, rentrons chez nous.**_

**POV Clarke :**

_Il reste la Pierre de la Lune, des éléments, du Cœur et de l'âme. La prochaine épreuve est tombée, trouver la Pierre de La Lune dans le Labyrinthe de Dédale. Il faut donc s'attendre à des monstres, être désorienter etc..._

_**Lexa : Tu es bien pensive ?**_

_**Clarke : Je réfléchissais à qui prendre dans le Labyrinthe ?**_

_**Lexa : Tous veulent venir, ça n'aide pas.**_

_**Clarke : Tu devrais rester là et te reposer, tu n'arrêtes pas depuis le début de la quête, laisse-moi aller récupérer cette Pierre avec deux autres de nos compagnons.**_

_**Lexa : Tu ne partiras pas sans moi, pas question Princesse.**_

_**Clarke : (Souffle) Bon j'aurais essayé, alors qui nous accompagne ?**_

_**Lexa : Bellamy, Graham peut se repérer n'importe où, ça serait un avantage dans le labyrinthe ?**_

_**Clarke : Snow et Ruby peuvent se repérer aussi, mais prenons Bellamy et Graham, il râle qu'on ne se sert pas assez de lui.**_

_**Lexa : Des nouvelles de Marcus ?**_

_**Clarke : Madi a bien commencé sa formation de Garde comme prévu, ma mère se tient tranquille pour le moment.**_

_**Lexa : C'est une bonne chose, le soleil va se coucher, on devrait y aller.**_

_**Clarke : Humm, je te rejoins, je dois parler à Emma.**_

_**Lexa : (Embrasse) Ok, ne traine pas, on a jusqu'au lever du soleil pour récupérer la Pierre de Lune.**_

_**Clarke : Je sais, j'arrive.**_

_Elle file et Emma apparaît, elle se jette sur mon lit et je souris, elle va me manquer quand la quête sera terminée._

_**Emma : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**_

_**Clarke : Tu m'as jeté un sort pour que je lâche prise, n'est-ce pas ?**_

_**Emma : J'ai juste poussé un peu, ce n'est pas mieux comme ça ?**_

_**Clarke : Si, mais je me vengerai, sois en sûr.**_

_**Emma : (Rire) Tu peux essayer, on y va ?**_

_**Clarke : Em, le moment venu je compte sur toi pour empêcher Lexa de faire n'importe quoi.**_

_**Emma : Je ne te laisserai pas te sacrifier sans rien faire non plus, aller viens.**_

_Je souffle et suis mon Servant dehors, je suis entourée de tête de mule. Je passe par l'infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelles de Lincoln et trouve Octavia à son chevet. Il semblerait qu'Emma ait joué au Cupidon pour beaucoup d'entre nous._

_**Regina : Pas trop tôt, on va être en retard et je...**_

_**Emma : Déteste ça...on le sait Gina.**_

_On grimpe dans la voiture avec Bellamy et Graham qui se gardent bien de prendre part à la mini dispute entre Regina et Emma. Je pose ma tête sur l'épaule de Lexa et ferme les yeux quand elle me caresse les cheveux doucement._

_**Bellamy : Il faut quoi pour libérer la Pierre de la Lune ?**_

_**Lexa : Il faut rediriger les rayons de la Lune sur elle, c'est pour ça que cette épreuve ne peut se faire qu'à la pleine Lune.**_

_**Regina : Je m'en occuperai, votre rôle est de nous protéger avec Clarke et Emma, car on ne pourra pas bouger durant ce laps de temps.**_

_**Graham : Une barrière de protection ne sera pas de trop, je placerai les Gardes à des endroits stratégiques.**_

_**Bellamy : On gérera le plus gros comme ça, pendant que Clarke et Emma seront près de vous en dernière ligne de protection.**_

_**Clarke : C'est un bon plan, tu en pense quoi Nyl ?**_

_**Nylah : Ok, mais je veux quand même t'avoir dans mon champ de vision au cas où.**_

_**Anya : Pareil pour moi, mais j'approuve ce plan également.**_

_**Echo : Il y a Arthur, Lancelot et Hyde à affronter.**_

_**Clarke : Ontari, Raider et Cage, ça ne va pas être simple. Raider est un excellent tacticien, il faut s'attendre à un piège de sa part. Ontari va sûrement nous attaquer de face, tu vas certainement devoir l'affronter Bell.**_

_**Bellamy : Cette cinglée ne me fait pas peur.**_

_**Lexa : Et pour Cage, il est vicieux et c'est un invocateur de monstres talentueux, il va falloir rester sur nos gardes.**_

_**Aden : On arrive, la vache c'est immense, j'espère que ton sens de l'orientation est vrai Chasseur.**_

_**Graham : Admire un peu petit, suivez moi.**_

_**Regina : Les autres sont de l'autre côté du Labyrinthe, on ne les croisera pas tout de suite normalement.**_

_**Lexa : Le top départ viens d'être tiré, ne perdons pas de temps.**_

_Lexa m'attrape la main et je souris en voyant le regard assassin qu'elle jette à Nylah, je ne la savais pas jalouse, c'est mignon._

_**Clarke : Nylah est juste mon amie, je n'ai jamais aimé que toi.**_

_**Lexa : Je n'aime pas comment elle te regarde, tu...**_

_Je la coupe en l'embrassant doucement et elle ferme les yeux, j'entends Emma ricaner et Regina râler que ce n'est pas le moment, mais je m'en moque et profite du baiser._

_**Clarke : (Murmure) Tu es encore plus mignonne quand tu es jalouse.**_

_**Lexa : (Rougit) N'importe quoi !**_

_**Emma : Les filles, les problèmes commencent, ce sont des Loups Garous et il y en a beaucoup.**_

_**Clarke : Cage a dû les invoquer, on s'en occupe avec Emma, continuez d'avancer.**_

_**Lexa : Non, je ne te laisse pas.**_

_**Clarke : C'est une diversion Lexa, ils veulent nous retarder, je ne crains rien avec Emma, Nylah et Wells.**_

_**Nylah : Ils ne la toucheront pas, je te le promets.**_

_**Wells : On vous rejoint au plus vite.**_

_**Emma : Aller filez, on va trouver Cage et une fois qu'il sera out, on n'aura plus besoin de se préoccuper des monstres.**_

_**Regina : Si tu finis en sang, je ne te soignerai pas.**_

_**Emma : Moi aussi je t'aime Majesté, prête Master ?**_

_Je pouffe de rire en voyant la tête choquée de Regina face aux mots d'Emma et embrasse Lexa doucement._

**POV Lexa :**

_Je regarde Clarke partir et tourne les talons le cœur serré, Regina semble toujours aussi choquée et je rigole._

_**Lexa : Tu agis comme si elle ne te l'avait jamais dit avant aujourd'hui ?**_

_**Regina : Moque-toi, elle tourne tout à la rigolade, même ses mots, elle me désespère.**_

_**Lexa : Tu ne t'es jamais dit que c'était pour se protéger, je veux dire, tu ne lui donnes pas grand-chose à quoi se raccrocher.**_

_**Regina : C'est une idiote, j'ignore comment j'ai pu la supporter si longtemps.**_

_**Graham : Parce que tu l'aimes, et n'essaie pas de le nier, je te connais.**_

_**Regina : (Boude) Tu étais plus docile sans ton cœur, Chasseur.**_

_**Lexa : (Rire) Ne joue pas à la méchante, on sait tous que c'est vrai.**_

_**Bellamy : Ontari est là, elle nous bloque le passage, on ne pourra pas faire comme prévu.**_

_**Lexa : Je sais, Aden va aider Echo et Atom.**_

_**Anya : Ne t'en fais pas, je protège les filles.**_

_Bellamy tire son épée, imiter par ses Gardes et mon frère, et on continue d'avancer, où est Raider ? Je remercie mes réflexes quand j'évite une dague au dernier moment, j'ai trouvé Raider apparemment, et ça va être un duel à l'épée. Je combats donc avec Anya, Lancelot et Raider, pendant que Regina se met en place, la Pierre est juste là. Une heure plus tard, je tiens la Pierre fermement dans la main, Raider et Lancelot sont out, ce fût un combat épique fait dans les règles de l'art._

_**Raider : Fait attention à Nia et Allie, elles sont vraiment prêtes à tout pour gagner.**_

_**Lexa : Je sais, tu peux marcher ?**_

_**Raider : Je ne pense pas, Lancelot a disparu et c'est lui en grande partie qui me maintenais debout.**_

_**Lexa : Regina ça va ? **_

_**Regina : (Colère) Je vais la tuer, regarde dans quel état elle est.**_

_Je tourne la tête et voit Clarke arriver, elle soutien Emma avec Wells qui peine à avancer. Nylah surveille Cage qui est ligoté, pas de trace de Hyde, j'en déduis qu'il a aussi disparu._

_**Clarke : Sans Emma, on serait bien amoché, Cage nous avait réservé un sacré comité d'accueil. Où est Bellamy ?**_

_**Lexa : Rester en arrière pour combattre Ontari, Aden et avec lui avec Atom et Echo, sans oublier Graham. Il ne devrait pas tarder, on a la Pierre, plus que trois.**_

_**Regina : Reste tranquille, tu n'es vraiment pas raisonnable, je te signale que nous sommes peut-être immortelles mais on ressent la douleur.**_

_**Emma : Et bien moi, au moins, je ressens quelque chose.**_

_**Regina : C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ça ?**_

_**Emma : Rien, je n'ai pas besoin de soin, on devrait sortir d'ici.**_

_Emma se lève en grognant de douleur et part devant, Regina la retient et claque des doigts. Elle tombe dans le sommeil, tout comme Cage et Raider qu'elle fait léviter._

_**Regina : Tu ne sais jamais quand arrêter, c'est ça ton problème Emma.**_

_**Lexa : Tu y es allée fort, si elle hurle à son réveil, tu t'en chargeras.**_

_**Regina : J'ai l'habitude de gérer Miss Swan, on dirait que votre ami est blessé.**_

_Bellamy se tient l'épaule, il pisse le sang, tout comme Echo et Atom, pas de trace de mon frère et l'angoisse me prend d'un coup. ___

_**Bellamy : Aden surveille Ontari, elle a utilisé un sort interdit, c'est pour ça qu'on est dans cet état. C'est Graham qui nous a sauvés au dernier moment. Mais ça lui a coûté toute son énergie magique, je suis out pour la suite, désolé.**_

_**Clarke : Je vais vous soigner, Lexa tu devrais aller récupérer Aden et Ontari, le conseil doit être au courant et ils ne devraient pas tarder, on va les attendre.**_

_**Lexa : Ok, tu viens Regina ?**_

_**Regina : J'arrive, Anya je vous laisse surveiller les endormis.**_

_**Anya : Je m'en occupe Majesté.**_

_Clarke commence déjà à soigner Atom et on prend la route, Regina ne dit pas un mot et je ne sais que dire pour l'aider à accepter enfin ses sentiments._

_**Lexa : J'étais terrifiée aussi, mais tu m'as poussé à m'ouvrir à Clarke, pourquoi tu refuses de le faire avec Emma ?**_

_**Regina : J'ai donné mon cœur au Graal, pour sauver les Royaumes. C'était le seul moyen et sans lui, je ne peux pas aimer Emma comme elle le mérite, voilà pourquoi je la repousse. Personne ne le sait, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen.**_

_**Lexa : Comment tu peux l'aimer sans cœur, je vois comment tu la regardes, je regarde ainsi Clarke.**_

_**Regina : Je l'aime mal, je la fais souffrir et je sais qu'elle va me détester si je lui avoue la vérité.**_

_**Lexa : Elle croit que tu ne l'aimes pas.**_

_**Regina : Parce que c'est une idiote et que je l'ai repoussé il y a très longtemps.**_

_**Lexa : Pourquoi l'avoir fait, à l'époque, tu l'aimais déjà non ?**_

_**Regina : Oui, mais j'étais terrifiée d'aimer quelqu'un à nouveau, surtout elle. Killian l'a rendu heureuse, ils ont pu avoir Hope, je ne pouvais pas la priver de cela.**_

_**Lexa : Aden, ça va ?**_

_**Aden : (Grimace de douleurs) Je survivrai, elle est tombée dans les pommes il y a un moment, Clarke lui a décroché une droite du tonnerre.**_

_**Regina : Je vais vous soigner jeune homme, restez tranquille.**_

_**Aden : Merci Majesté.**_

_**Regina : Regina suffira, tu t'es bien battu, ce sort je le connais, et même avec Graham si tu n'avais pas été un Garde d'élite tu serais mort.**_

_**Aden : (Rougis) Merci.**_

_**Lexa : Rha, tu me l'as rendu tout timide, regarde-moi ça. **_

_On rigole et on rejoint les autres, Titus est présent avec le conseil et récupère Ontari et Cage, ils ne sont pas près de sortir de prison ces deux-là._

_**Titus : La prochaine épreuve est dans une semaine, reposez-vous, des informations vous parviendront.**_

_**Lexa : Merci, Maitre.**_

_**Titus : C'était un beau combat, je te félicite.**_

_C'est à mon tour de rougir et Regina sourit, elle caresse le front d'Emma et je me demande encore comment je pourrais les aider, ça me fait mal au cœur de les voir ainsi._

**POV Clarke :**

_**Abby : J'ai dû louper une chose avec toi c'est impossible.**_

_**Madi : Je me fiche de votre opinion mère.**_

_**Clarke : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?**_

_**Madi : Rien, ne t'en fais pas.**_

_**Marcus : Madi souhaite rentrer dans la Garde comme tu le sais, mais pas n'importe quel Garde. Elle aimerait intégrer les Gardes des Héros, l'élite qui protège le Graal et les reliques sacrées.**_

_**Abby : Et c'est hors de question, si tu souhaites te battre contre le premier paysan venu, tu le feras ici pour notre famille.**_

_**Madi : J'ai 16 ans et je n'ai pas besoin de votre approbation.**_

_**Abby : Mais de mon argent si, tant que tu vivras sous mon toit, tu suivras mes règles.**_

_**Madi : Alors je m'en vais, je suis assez douée pour obtenir une bourse.**_

_**Marcus : Du calme ma puce, nul besoin d'en arriver là.**_

_**Clarke : Il me semble que contre ma participation au tournoi, vous ne deviez pas intervenir dans le choix de carrière de Madi, c'était ça le deal, mère.**_

_**Abby : J'ai respecté ma part du marché, elle est entrée dans la Garde.**_

_**Clarke : Tu veux vraiment faire ça, seuls dix élus tous les dix ans sont choisis, Madi ?**_

_**Madi : Je sais que je peux le faire, je le ressens au plus profond de moi.**_

_**Clarke : Alors je t'y aiderai, fais ton sac, il est temps de quitter cette maison.**_

_**Marcus : S'il vous plait, il est inutile d'en arriver là, Abby si tu persistes à t'opposer aux choix de tes filles, tu va les perdre définitivement.**_

_**Abby : Jack, lui, m'aurait soutenu, tu n'es qu'une pâle copie face à lui.**_

_**Clarke : Mère, vous avez perdu l'esprit, depuis quand vous parlez ainsi à père.**_

_**Abby : Ce n'est pas ton père, c'est un faible, bien trop doux pour faire ce qu'i faire.**_

_**Madi : Il a fait plus pour nous, que père et toi réunis, et en ce qui me concerne c'est lui et Clarke ma famille.**_

_**Clarke : Père, vous voyez bien qu'elle ne changera jamais, pourquoi vous persistez à rester près d'elle ?**_

_**Marcus : Quitterais-tu Alexandria si elle passait du mauvais côté ? Et toi Madi, si Clarke laissait sa part de ténèbres gagner le combat, l'abandonnerais-tu ?**_

_**Clarke : Je suis désolée, mais on ne peut pas rester ainsi, je comprends ce que vous me dites, mais je ne supporterai plus ses secrets et ses mauvais coups.**_

_**Abby : Si vous passez cette porte, je vous renie de cette famille.**_

_**Marcus : Tu n'en a pas le droit, tu portes mon nom et c'est encore moi qui décide de cela. Partez mes filles, mais revenez me voir à l'occasion s'il vous plait.**_

_**Abby : Qu'est-ce que je disais, tu es faible. Tu laisses tomber le nom des Griffin dans le déshonneur, l'une par sa relation malsaine avec une moins que rien et l'autre avec un métier indigne de son rang.**_

_A bout de patience, ma magie s'active et je m'approche, les yeux noirs de colère, de ma mère qui recule de trois pas. Je ne la laisserai pas insulter Lexa et Madi sans réagir. D'un coup, Emma apparaît et me désigne Madi qui a les larmes aux yeux malgré ses dire, c'est dur pour elle._

_**Emma : Calme-toi, viens il est temps que je te ramène chez toi.**_

_**Clarke : Chez moi ?**_

_**Emma : Là où est Lexa, je me suis chargée de vos affaires, Marcus il faudra bientôt vous décidez. L'amour que vous portez à votre femme est beau mais il vous aveugle complètement.**_

_**Marcus : Je sais, prenez soin d'elles s'il vous plait.**_

_**Emma : Je le ferai.**_

_**Clarke : Viens petite sœur, partons d'ici.**_

_**Nylah : Je viens.**_

_**Wells : Moi aussi, ma place est près de vous.**_

_**Abby : (Rire méchant) Inutile de venir pleurer à notre porte plus tard, on ne vous reprendra pas.**_

_**Clarke : Continuez d'insulter mes amis, ma sœur ou encore la femme que j'aime et même Emma ne pourra me retenir.**_

_**(Silence)**_

_**Madi : (Pose sa main sur mon poignet) Viens, je ne veux pas me battre contre elle, ça ferait souffrir papa, allons voir si Lexa peut nous accueillir chez elle le temps qu'on se trouve un truc à nous.**_

_Je regarde mon père et finit par respirer un grand coup, comment elle a pu devenir si avide de pouvoir et sans cœur ? Quand nous sommes arrivées chez les Wood, Becca nous a accueilli chaleureusement, moins Gustus mais ça, on n'y peut rien. Lexa est dehors avec les filles et je n'ai pas voulu lui gâcher sa soirée en l'appelant, je l'attends donc dans son bureau avec Emma. On aurait peut-être dû aller chez John ou Bellamy, mais j'avais besoin de réconfort et malgré que j'aime mes amis, ce n'est pas pareil._

_**Emma : Comment tu t'es emparé de la Pierre des éléments ?**_

_**Clarke : En affrontant toutes les saisons, on a perdu trois Gardes ce jour-là dans une tempête de neige monstrueuse.**_

_**Lexa : (Ouvre la porte) Et Princesse, on m'a dit que tu étais là, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, tout va bien ?**_

_**Clarke : On est parti avec Madi, ça t'ennuie de nous héberger quelques nuits, le temps de nous trouver une maison convenable ?**_

_**Lexa : Ma maison est vôtre, mais explique-moi, tu sembles en colère et triste, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.**_

_**Clarke : Tu crois que ma mère nous a déjà vraiment aimés avec Madi ?**_

**POV Lexa :**

_Il y a tellement de douleur dans ses yeux quand elle me demande ça, mon cœur se serre. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, Abby est une femme compliquée._

_**Regina : Ma mère s'est rendu compte bien trop tard de ses erreurs, j'aurais voulu la comprendre et l'aider mais je n'ai jamais douté de son amour pour moi. Ou même pour Zeli, sans son cœur elle faisait plus de dégâts que de bien, mais elle nous aimait. Ta mère a son cœur, elle a juste choisi de ne plus jamais l'écouter, il serait bon, si tu veux l'aider ou même la comprendre, de savoir pourquoi.**_

_**Clarke : Elle ne mérite pas mon aide, j'ignore ce que Marcus, qui est si gentil, lui trouve.**_

_**Regina : Il se souvient de la femme qu'elle était autre fois, l'amour rend stupide, c'est bien connu.**_

_**Emma : Si tu me sors à nouveau cette putain de phrase Gina, je vais me fâcher.**_

_**Regina : Langage !**_

_**Clarke : Quelle phrase ?**_

_**Regina : L'amour est une faiblesse !**_

_**Lexa : Les filles, ce n'est pas le moment de vous disputer là. Je n'ai pas de réponse à te donner mon amour, ce que je sais c'est que moi je t'aime. Madi et Marcus, John, Bellamy et l'ensemble du groupe t'aiment et te respectent aussi.**_

_**Emma : Et moi aussi d'abord, je me suis attaché à ta tête de chat.**_

_**Clarke : (Tire la langue à Emma en souriant) Méchante.**_

_**Emma : Tu me confonds avec sa Majesté là.**_

_**Regina : Je n'ai rien dit, pourquoi tu m'attaques ?**_

_**Emma : Parce que tu le penses trop fort et que j'en est assez, j'en est vraiment assez Gina !**_

_Emma semble au bout du rouleau, ma Princesse est dans le même état, mais au moins elle peut pleurer dans mes bras. Je vois bien que Regina semble affectée aussi, mais comme d'habitude elle ne dit rien et Emma sort de la pièce le dos vouté. _

_**Clarke : Je crois que tu devrais la rattraper, elle n'a pas besoin que tu la protèges de la vérité, elle a juste besoin de toi.**_

_Regina pince les lèvres et je l'encourage d'un petit mouvement de tête, elle finit par sortir et Clarke se cale dans mes bras en soupirant de contentement._

_**Clarke : Je suis désolé de débarquer comme ça, Wells et Nylah ont suivi aussi, Anya les a installés à la Garde.**_

_**Lexa : Je prefère t'avoir près de moi et Madi, Wells et toi vous êtes les bienvenus chez moi aussi longtemps que vous le désirez ?**_

_**Clarke : (Sourire mutin) Tu as oublié quelqu'un il me semble ?**_

_**Lexa : (Sourire) Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles, Princesse.**_

_**Clarke : (Embrasse) Nylah sort avec Anya depuis un an, et avant cela c'était déjà fini entre nous. C'est ma meilleure amie Lexa, toi tu es mon âme sœur, jamais personne ne t'arrivera à la cheville. Dans mon cœur, il n'y a jamais eu que toi, il n'y aura jamais que toi, tu me crois ?**_

_**Lexa : (Larmes) Je te crois, je n'ai jamais aimé que toi aussi.**_

_**Clarke : Je sais, pourquoi cet air si outré alors ?**_

_**Lexa : Je viens de me rendre compte qu'Anya s'est foutu de ma gueule depuis le début, je vais la tuer.**_

_**Clarke : (Rire) J'aime quand tu es jalouse mon amour, c'est adorable.**_

_Je boude un peu avant de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses mains se faufilent sous ma chemise et très vite j'oublie tout. Quand je me réveille trois jours plus tard c'est pour découvrir Clarke encore endormie dans mes bras, ce qui est plutôt rare. D'habitude, elle se lève tôt pour courir, je déteste le matin donc généralement je m'accorde une ou deux heures de plus de sommeil qu'elle. Je trace des motifs imaginaires dans son dos, déclenchant un frisson et je souris, même endormie j'arrive à lui faire de l'effet, j'avoue être assez fière de moi là._

_**Clarke : (Voix endormie) Je sens ton regard sur moi ?**_

_**Lexa : J'ai le droit de t'admirer puisque tu m'appartiens.**_

_**Clarke : (Sourire) Tu es si possessive, mais ce n'est pas grave, je t'aime quand même.**_

_**Lexa : (Embrasse) La prochaine épreuve est tombée, il faut nous préparer, tu as pu parler à Emma ?**_

_**Clarke : (Souffle) Elle est remontée contre Regina qui lui a enfin dit la vérité, enfin presque. Et ensuite elle culpabilise de n'avoir rien vu si longtemps, puis de l'avoir ignoré de son vivant si longtemps etc...**_

_**Lexa : Je vois, moi tout ce que j'ai pu tirer de Regina c'est qu'Emma est une idiote.**_

_**Clarke : (Pouffe de rire) Voilà qui est étonnant, bon on emmène qui cette fois-ci ? La Pierres des Eléments ne sera pas facile à récupérer, il faudra bien nous préparer.**_

_**Lexa : J'ai pensé à Octavia, Gaia, John et Luna ?**_

_**Clarke : Ok, bonne idée. Rumple et Belle nous protégeront efficacement et qui est en face de nous ?**_

_**Lexa : Robert, Emerson, Roan et Allie.**_

_**Clarke : Zelena a dit à Regina qu'Emerson avait utilisé tout ses sorts de Commandement, non ?**_

_**Lexa : Oui, pourquoi ?**_

_**Clarke : Parce que cette fois, c'est nous qui allons attaquer les premiers, écoute-moi j'ai un plan.**_

**POV Clarke :**

_Je me trouve devant Emerson et Hadès, il fait au moins 40 degrés et Emma me regarde en souriant. Elle ne transpire même pas, j'envie le pouvoir des Servants parfois. Je sais que Lexa et Regina font face à Robert avec Fiona, par contre j'ai perdu de vue Octavia et Gaia qui ont engagé le combat contre Allie et Roan. John est chargé de récupérer la Pierre, c'est un bon plan, mais je ne m'attends pas à tomber sur lui._

_**Emerson : Cette fois je vais te tuer, tu n'as plus personne pour te protéger.**_

_**Clarke : Je n'ai jamais eu besoin qu'on le fasse, de plus tu semble oublier qui est avec moi.**_

_**Hadès : La sauveuse, Master vous devriez reculer, Emma n'est pas à prendre à la légère.**_

_**Emma : Pourquoi tu choisis toujours le mauvais camp Had ?**_

_**Hadès : Je suis l'ancien Dieu des Enfers, ça laisse des traces. Puis, je n'ai rejoint le Graal que pour être avec Zelena, comme toi tu t'es encore sacrifiée pour elle. **_

_**Emma : Et je le referais sans hésiter, je sais que cela tu le comprends.**_

_**Emerson : Prête pour ton dernier combat ?**_

_**Clarke : Je ne suis pas comme toi, je n'ai nul besoin de te tuer pour te mettre out, maintenant Em !**_

_Une explosion de magie les entoure d'un coup, ils sont tombés pile poil dans notre piège et Hadès disparaît en protégeant son Master, cependant ça n'arrête pas Emerson qui me fonce dessus. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'écarter, ça va faire mal, pourtant au bout de deux minutes j'ouvre les yeux et trouve Emma devant moi. L'épée d'Emerson dépasse de son ventre et je grimace en voyant tout le sang. _

_**Emma : Tu es imprudente Master, c'est quoi ton histoire avec lui ?**_

_**Clarke : Il avait un frère jumeau, très gentil et doux. Son exact opposé, lors d'une mission il est mort par ma faute, depuis il me hait, ça va ?**_

_**Emma : Ce n'est rien, j'ai connu pire, tu devrais le finir maintenant.**_

_**Clarke : Je vais plus m'occuper de toi, il ne peut plus bouger, avec mon sort d'entrave, le Conseil va sûrement venir le chercher. Assieds-toi, ça va faire mal, désolée.**_

_**Emma : Je survivrai, comment s'appelait son frère ?**_

_**Clarke : Zack, il m'a sauvé la vie, la température redescend, John a dû réussir.**_

_Je l'oblige à s'asseoir et tire d'un coup sur l'épée, elle laisse échapper un cri de douleur et Regina apparaît près de nous, suivi de près par Lexa qui semble aller bien._

_**Lexa : Robert s'est sauvé avec Fiona, mais les filles ont mis out Roan qui a retrouvé ses esprits. Allie semble avoir disparu aussi, John a la Pierre.**_

_**Regina : Ne bouge pas, je vais te soigner.**_

_**Emma : Non merci.**_

_**Regina : Ne m'oblige pas à te rendormir, cesse de faire l'enfant à la fin, tu dois avoir mal.**_

_**Emma : Je ne fais pas l'enfant, je ne veux pas que tu me touches, Clarke va s'occuper de moi.**_

_**Regina : J'ai agi pour tous nous sauver, tu ne peux m'en vouloir, tu aurais fait pareil.**_

_**Emma : Non, jamais sans t'en parler avant et tu le sais. Tu as choisi délibérément de me tenir éloignée de toi, de ta décision, comme à chaque fois. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, et je ne sais plus quoi faire pour que se soit le cas.**_

_**Regina : Ce n'est pas une question de confiance Emma, c'était mon devoir en tant que Reine.**_

_**Emma : Tu aurais dû m'en parler, c'est toujours pareil avec toi.**_

_**Clarke : Les filles, ce n'est pas le moment de vous disputer, Emma laisse Regina te soigner, ça ira plus vite qu'avec moi.**_

_**Lexa : Regina, tu dois lui dire maintenant, tu ne peux plus continuer comme ça.**_

_Regina pince ses lèvres et soigne Emma en silence, quelle tête de mule. On retrouve John et les filles qui semblent bien épuisés et le conseil arrive enfin. Titus récupère Emerson, et Roan est transporté à l'infirmerie de son domaine, il ne reste plus que Nia, Allie et Robert en face de nous et deux Pierres à récupérer._

_**Lexa : Tout va bien ?**_

_**Clarke : La Pierre du Cœur, demande du sang pour être libérée, beaucoup de sang. **_

_**Lexa : Je sais, mais on y arrivera.**_

_**Clarke : Tu ne participes pas, ce n'est pas négociable Lexa, l'une de nous deux doits restés en forme pour récupérer la Pierre de l'âme.**_

_**Lexa : Tu m'as dit que la Pierre de l'âme demande juste de l'énergie, non ?**_

_**Clarke : Oui et ?**_

_**Lexa : Tu as plus de puissance magique que moi, donc c'est mieux que ce soit toi qui la récupère avec les autres, laisse-moi m'occuper de la Pierre du Cœur.**_

_**Clarke : (Grimace) Lexa je...**_

_**Lexa : (Caresse ma joue) Je reviendrai toujours, pour toi.**_

_**Clarke : (Souffle) D'accord, on rentre, il faut se préparer pour notre prochain coup.**_

_**Lexa : (Embrasse) Ok, je vais parler à Regina, à plus tard.**_

_Je la regarde partir tristement, je n'aime pas lui mentir mais la Pierre de l'âme demande un sacrifice ultime pour être délivrée et jamais je ne l'aurais laissé faire une telle chose. Je suis déjà condamné et grâce à ma Magie je peux vivre un temps sans mon cœur, assez pour lui assurer la victoire._

_**Emma : Je le ferai, je donnerai mon cœur, si tu ne me laisses pas faire cela, je raconte tout à Lexa.**_

_**Clarke : Je pourrais t'obliger à te taire Emma.**_

_**Emma : Je trouverai un autre moyen pour l'avertir, alors ne me cherche pas.**_

_**Clarke : Tu te bats depuis mille ans, tu veux te sacrifier à cause de Regina ?**_

_**Emma : Je suis juste fatiguée de me battre, vous venez à peine de vous retrouver avec Lexa, laisse-moi faire ça pour vous.**_

_**Clarke : On verra, aller viens, il est temps de rentrer.**_

**POV Lexa :**

_Ma mère m'a convoqué, apparemment Abby fait des siennes, cette femme m'insupporte à pourrir la vie de Clarke et Madi comme ça._

_**Madi : Salut, j'ai entendu Anya parler. Si notre présence pose problèmes, on peut allez chez John ou Bellamy tu sais.**_

_**Lexa : N'importe quoi, vous ne bougez pas d'ici.**_

_**Madi : Je suis désolée, c'est ma faute si ça a explosé, je pensais que pour une fois, je la rendrais fière.**_

_**Lexa : Les personnes qui t'aiment vraiment sont fières de toi Madi, Anya m'a dit que tu étais sa plus brillante recrue depuis au moins dix ans. Tu as choisi ta voie, que ce soit ta sœur ou moi, on t'aidera à atteindre ton objectif.**_

_**Madi : En parlant de ma sœur, elle va me détester pour ce que je vais te dire mais j'ai étudié les Pierres du Destin. La Pierre de l'âme demande un cœur sacrifié volontairement, elle t'a menti.**_

_**Lexa : (Sourire) Je sais, elle oublie qui est mon Servant, Regina m'en a parlé. Mais ne lui dit rien, j'ai réussi à lui faire croire qu'elle a réussi son coup, et comme ça elle ne donnera pas de son sang pour la Pierre du Cœur.**_

_**Madi : (Sourire) Ok, je savais que tu ne la laisserais pas faire une telle chose, mais j'espère que tu ne compte pas te sacrifier ?**_

_**Lexa : Regina a parlé à sa mère et on a peut-être une idée, on y travaille.**_

_**Madi : (Gênée) J'aimerais te demander une chose aussi, bien sûr, tu n'es pas obligée de dire oui et je comprendrais que tu dises non mais...**_

_**Lexa : Mad, tu peux tout me dire ?**_

_**Madi : (Parle vite) J'aimerais que tu deviennes mon Mentor.**_

_**Lexa : Moins vite ma puce, je n'ai rien compris ?**_

_**Madi : (Respire un grand coup) J'aimerais que tu deviennes mon Mentor, je souhaite devenir ton second.**_

_Ho, je ne m'y attendais pas. Je suis assez flattée qu'elle me demande ça à moi, mais je devrais peut-être en parler à Clarke avant d'accepter ? Elle me regarde avec tellement d'espoir, rha tant pis._

_**Lexa : J'en serais très honorée.**_

_J'ai à peine fini ma phrase qu'elle me saute au cou et je la serre contre moi avec plaisir, Clarke arrive à ce moment-là et nous regarde tendrement._

_**Clarke : On fait un câlin sans moi, je suis vexée là ?**_

_**Madi : (Rire) Elle a dit oui, faut que j'aille le dire à Aden, à plus tard. **_

_Elle file en courant avant de se stopper et de serrer sa sœur dans ses bras en lui murmurant je ne sais quoi à l'oreille. Je l'interroge du regard mais elle ne dit rien et m'embrasse tendrement._

_**Lexa : Je dois aller voir ma mère, tu veux m'accompagner ?**_

_**Clarke : Ma mère fait des siennes, apparemment Marcus n'arrive plus à la raisonner, il m'a appelé, j'étais justement venu t'en parler.**_

_**Lexa : On va gérer ça ensemble, ok ?**_

_**Clarke : (Entrelace nos doigts) Oui, ensemble.**_

_On rentre dans le bureau de ma mère, mon père et Titus sont là, ce qui n'est pas bon signe. Je sens Clarke se tendre et je resserre ma main autour de la sienne._

_**Becca : Abby a défié notre famille dans un combat à mort. **_

_**Clarke : (Blanche) Non ! Mais enfin, pour quelle raison ?**_

_**Gustus : Toi, elle souhaite que tu rentres et que tu abandonnes Alexandria. Si tu le fais, elle annulera son défi et laissera Madi tranquille aussi.**_

_**Becca : Elle nous laisse jusqu'au coucher du soleil pour répondre.**_

_**Titus : Marcus semble contre, mais je pense, sans en être sûr, qu'il est sous l'influence de votre mère, un sort ou je ne sais quoi, qui l'empêche de s'élever vraiment contre elle.**_

_**Lexa : Maitre, ne pouvez-vous pas vérifier, ça permettrait de clore toute cette histoire.**_

_**Titus : Je suis désolé, mais même le Conseil est soumis aux Lois, c'est parfaitement son droit de vous défier.**_

_**Clarke : Je vais rentrer, je ne souhaite pas que vous subissiez des pertes par ma faute, je...**_

_**Lexa : Tu restes là où tu es Clarke.**_

_**Clarke : Mais, tu ignores de quoi elle est capable, ma mère n'est pas à prendre à la légère, notre Garde peut se montrer sans pitié et ils sont tous loyaux.**_

_**Lexa : Tu ne partiras pas, hors de question.**_

_**Becca : Il existe une autre solution.**_

_**Lexa : Laquelle ?**_

_**Becca : Réfléchis ma fille, elle utilise le nom de sa famille pour nous défier mais si Clarke ne porte plus se nom ?**_

_**Clarke : (Triste) Vous souhaitez que j'abandonne mon nom ?**_

_**Lexa : (Sourire) Non je souhaite que tu portes le mien, épouse-moi.**_

_Ah je crois que je l'ai mis en bug, ma mère sourit, visiblement satisfaite, et mon père reste droit mais semble content aussi. Je comprends enfin la présence de mon Maitre, il a le pouvoir de nous marier._

_**Lexa : Je ne dis pas ça pour échapper à cette situation, je t'aime Princesse et ce depuis longtemps. Je comprends que ce soit soudain mais j'y pense déjà depuis un certain temps et...**_

_**Clarke : Oui...**_

_**Lexa : Si tu veux attendre je comprendrais et on trouvera une ...tu as dit quoi ?**_

_**Clarke : (Sourire) J'ai dit oui, je t'épouserai Lexa, je t'aime.**_

_Je lui saute au cou et la soulève du sol en rigolant, ma mère nous regarde avec tendresse et mon père avec fierté, qui l'aurait cru, je dois organiser un mariage en trois heures, ça va être l'apocalypse._

_**Becca : Je m'occupe de tout, présentez-vous à la chapelle dans deux heures. Aller avertir vos témoins et vos amis, ma fille, je t'ai mis un cadeau dans ta chambre et Clarke ton père m'a envoyé un présent pour toi également.**_

_**Clarke : Il sait ?**_

_**Gustus : C'est son idée, Marcus est un homme intelligent et il souhaite plus que tout le bonheur de ses filles.**_

_**Lexa : Maitre vous acceptez de nous marier ?**_

_**Titus : (Sourire) J'en serais très honoré, maintenant filer vous préparer.**_

**POV Clarke :**

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais me marier dans dix minutes, j'ai choisi John et Nylah comme témoins et Lexa à demander à Anya et à son frère. Madi portera nos alliances, mon père m'a fait parvenir la bague de ma grand-mère Rosa. Nous étions très proches et je suis ravie que ce soit Lexa qui en hérite. Tous nos amis semblent enchanter pour nous, et Emma et Regina semblent avoir fait la paix pour profiter de ce beau moment également._

_**Emma : Tu es magnifique comme ça, si Lexa ne t'épouse pas, moi je le fais.**_

_**Clarke : (Rire) Merci pour le compliment, tu es très élégante aussi, tu as abandonné ton éternel jean ?**_

_**Emma : Humm, je me suis dit que j'allais faire un effort, figure-toi que Regina m'a demandé de l'accompagner.**_

_**Clarke : Ho, vous avez fait la paix ?**_

_**Emma : Je suis incapable de rester fâchée bien longtemps après elle de toute façon.**_

_**Clarke : Tu devrais la rejoindre alors, mon père ne va pas tarder.**_

_**Emma : (Sourire) C'est bien qu'il soit là, tous les Servants ont mis la main à la pâte, je pense que vous serez contentes du résultat, c'est encore mieux qu'à mon propre mariage.**_

_**Clarke : Le prochain sera encore mieux, quand Regina se décidera.**_

_**Emma : (Sourire) Tu rêves, c'est déjà inespéré qu'elle m'ait demandé de l'accompagner ce soir.**_

_**Clarke : Elle t'aime même sans son cœur Em, je pense que tout est possible.**_

_**Emma : (Sourire) Oui, aller j'y vais.**_

_La cérémonie bien qu'intimiste fût magnifique et lorsque j'ai embrassé Lexa après son oui je le veux, j'ai senti nos Magies se mélanger pour n'en faire qu'une. J'ai dansé toute la nuit en riant et en oubliant pour un temps tous nos soucis. J'étais dans notre chambre en train de me décoiffer quand les choses ont dégénéré. Jafar et Fiona sont rentrés avec leurs Masters, suivi de près par ma mère qui semble plus furieuse que jamais. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire un geste que je suis plaquée au mur par leurs puissances combinées, _

_**Abby : Tu te crois si maligne ma fille, mais rien n'empêchera ce que j'ai prévu pour toi.**_

_**Clarke : Tu as perdu l'esprit, tu t'allies à nos ennemis maintenant ?**_

_**Allie : Ce n'est pas la première fois, comment tu crois que ton père est mort ? Il devenait gênant, il voulait trop vous protéger, ta mère est venue me trouver, elle ne voulait pas de trace. Elle m'a promis son cœur en échange, j'ai pu augmenter ma puissance grâce à cela.**_

_**Clarke : Mais qu'avez-vous fait, je suis une Wood maintenant, c'est trop tard.**_

_**Abby : (Rire méchant) Oui, mais ton sang va nous servir pour récupérer la Pierre du Cœur et ton cœur que tu tente de protéger comme tu peux sera offert en sacrifice pour la Pierre de l'âme.**_

_**Clarke : Vous ne pouvez invoquer le Graal sans les autres Pierres.**_

_**Allie : (Sourire) Où crois-tu que Nia est en ce moment ?**_

_Je sens la panique arriver, Madi est là-bas avec Aden, elle voulait vérifier que tout allait bien avant de dormir. Je lutte contre le sort et n'ayant plus le choix j'utilise mon sort de Commandement._

_**Clarke : Je t'invoque toi mon Servant, que ta force soit mienne pour vaincre mes ennemis.**_

_**Abby : Qu'est-ce que vous foutez, empêche-la de parler.**_

_**Clarke : Que mon Commandement soit inviolable, toi mon Servant obéis-moi.**_

_**Allie : On ne peut pas rompre un ordre de Commandement, même à nous tous, on devrait partir.**_

_**Abby : (Sors un couteau et le plante dans mon cœur) Le Graal est à moi, meure fille indigne.**_

_**Clarke : (Voix faible) Entends mon dernier ordre, protège ma famille...ici et maintenant !**_

_Je m'effondre dans les bras d'Emma qui semble ivre de colère quand elle se retourne vers ma mère, d'un mouvement elle a expédié Allie et Robert contre un mur et détruit Jafar et Fiona. Lexa rentre dans la pièce avec Regina et se jette sur moi en pleurant._

_**Clarke : Madi et Aden, danger, Nia...**_

_**Regina : (Colère) Je m'en occupe, ne bouge pas.**_

_**Lexa : (Larmes) Regarde-moi, ne ferme pas les yeux, Princesse regarde-moi.**_

_**Clarke : (Sourire) Je t'ai menti pour la Pierre...**_

_**Lexa : (Larmes plus grosse) Je sais, moi aussi, tais-toi, on va te soigner.**_

_**Clarke : Le fragment est libéré, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps, utilise mon sang pour récupérer la Pierre du Cœur, ils ne doivent pas gagner. Ma mère était là, elle n'a plus toute sa tête et elle est prête à tout pour obtenir le Graal.**_

_**Lexa : Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, Emma je ne sais pas quoi faire, le sang ne s'arrête pas.**_

_**Emma : Je vais lui donner mon cœur, ça va la sauver mais je vais disparaître.**_

_**Regina : (Apparaît) Non, sans ton cœur pour te guider vers Eden, tu va finir dans les Limbes.**_

_**Emma : Et bien tu viendras me chercher.**_

_**Regina : (Larmes) Non je... laisse-moi réfléchir, je vais trouver un moyen de la sauver.**_

_**Lexa : Regina sépare mon cœur, ça marchera, je sais que c'est mon âme sœur, comme pour David et Mary.**_

_**Clarke : Non... trop... Emma non, tu as juré de protéger ma famille, Servant.**_

_**Emma : (Lève les mains en larmes) Désolée, elle a utilisé son ordre de Commandement, je ne peux pas m'y soumettre.**_

_**Lexa : Je vais retenir Emma, fais-le et vite.**_

_Du coin de l'œil je vois Nylah et Anya en train d'arriver, je suis rassurée de voir ma sœur également qui soutien Aden. Je ferme les yeux, je suis si fatiguée, mais une douce caresse de ma femme m'oblige à les ouvrir à nouveau._

_**Lexa : Ne m'oblige pas à vivre sans toi Clarke.**_

**POV Lexa :**

_**Madi : Gaia, Monty et Harper sont à l'infirmerie, leurs Servants ont disparu, ils ont protégé les Pierres pendant qu'on se battait contre Nia et Cora. Abby a réussi à s'en emparer, Octavia, Luna et Raven sont parties à sa poursuite avec les Gardes.**_

_**Lexa : Ok, les autres ?**_

_**Anya : Bellamy et John ont rejoint le commissariat pour rassembler des troupes, la Garde des Griffin met la ville à feu et à sang, sans doute pour nous empêcher d'agir.**_

_**Clarke : Laisse-moi, elle ne doit pas réussir, ma vie contre celle de million d'autres, Lexa tu sais que j'ai raison.**_

_**Lexa : (Sépare son cœur) Non tu as tort, c'est ensemble qu'on arrêtera tout ça.**_

_**Nylah : Nathan et Jackson ont trouvé la Pierre du Cœur, ils sont partis avec Jasper pour tenter d'arriver avant Abby.**_

_**Lexa : (Retire le cœur de Clarke) Mon pauvre amour, dans quel état es-tu ?**_

_**Clarke : (Larmes) Lexa non, tu vas être affaiblie, Emma...**_

_**Emma : (Larmes) Laisse-la faire s'il te plait, ne m'oblige pas à combattre la femme que j'aime, ne m'oblige pas à te regarder mourir.**_

_**Regina : Tu dois croire en votre amour, ça va marcher. Je te jure de la sauver au moindre problème, laisse-toi une chance de vivre.**_

_**Madi : Clarke je t'en prie, je n'ai plus que toi.**_

_**Lexa : Accepte mon cœur, de toute façon il t'appartient, laisse-nous une chance d'être enfin heureuses.**_

_**Clarke : (Souffle) Arrête Em, tu promets Regina ?**_

_**Regina**_** : **_**Oui, vas y, plonge-le dans sa poitrine.**_

_Au moment où je fais le geste mon souffle se coupe et Clarke respire un grand coup, mon cœur semble prêt à exploser et Emma pose la main sur moi avec Regina. Elles utilisent leur pouvoir pour me sauver du fragment des ténèbres qui est revenu en moi. Clarke se lève et me prend dans ses bras quand je m'écroule, je lui essuie ses larmes doucement et au moment où elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes mon cœur semble se calmer._

_**Emma : True Love Kiss, bien joué Clarke.**_

_**Regina : (Soulagée) Maintenant, il faut arrêter votre mère les filles.**_

_**Clarke : Cette femme n'est pas ma mère, c'est un monstre.**_

_**Lexa : Aden, Nylah, Anya rejoignez les garçons ? Madi tu te rends au dernier emplacement de la Pierre, tu nous attends. **_

_**Clarke : Je vais rejoindre Nathan et Jackson, va avec Regina et Madi.**_

_**Regina : Ma mère m'a appris à fusionner plusieurs cœurs, pour en construire un.**_

_**Emma : Ce qui va nous permettre de faire aucun sacrifice, tous les Servants ont donné un bout de leur cœur pour aider.**_

_**Lexa : Je ne veux pas te quitter.**_

_**Clarke : (Embrasse) Je dois l'arrêter, fais-moi confiance.**_

_**Lexa : (Serre dans ses bras) Je t'aime Clarke Wood.**_

_**Clarke : Je sais, ton cœur bat en moi.**_

_Elle m'embrasse doucement et s'en va en courant avec Emma après avoir serré sa sœur et mon frère dans les bras. Je ferme les yeux et on la suit de près avec Regina et les filles. Arrivée à la dernière Pierre, Madi me dégage le chemin et Regina se met à travailler, Nia arrive et je dégaine mon épée._

_**Nia : Vous avez perdu.**_

_**Lexa : Je ne crois pas, c'est la dernière fois que tu t'approches de ma famille Nia.**_

_**Cora : Ma chérie, elle a utilisé son dernier sort de Commandement, protège-toi.**_

_**Zelena : (Apparait) Par les pouvoir du Graal je te libère de ton sort de Servant, tu n'as plus à obéir.**_

_**Nia : (Colère) Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça.**_

_**Zelena : Oh si, vous avez violé les règles du Tournoi. **_

_**Cora : Tu as besoin d'aide ma puce ?**_

_**Regina : A nous trois ça ira plus vite, enfin si tu peux participer Zeli ?**_

_**Zelena : Je le peux, on te laisse Nia ?**_

_**Lexa : Je m'en occupe, Clarke ?**_

_**Zelena : Ta femme arrive, concentre-toi sur ton combat.**_

_Nos épées s'entrechoquent violement et le combat s'éternise. Elle n'a jamais manqué de talent mais elle essaie par tous les moyens de me tuer, je ne fais que la repousser._

_**Titus : (Apparaît) Par le pouvoir que m'a donné le Conseil de la Magie, je vous condamne à Mort pour Haute trahison, Alexandria si tu veux bien.**_

_Je souris en voyant Clarke et les garçons arriver, en sang mais avec les Pierres et enfonce mon épée dans le cœur de Nia qui s'écroule au sol. Je souffle et nos amis arrivent un par un, le moment est enfin arrivé._

_**Regina : Lexa, on a fini, il ne faut pas trainer.**_

_**Cora : On doit partir, notre magie est épuisée, bonne chance. (Disparaît)**_

_**Zelena : Je déclare l'équipe une, vainqueur du Tournoi. (Disparaît)**_

_**Rumple : Regina tu dois sacrifier le cœur, fais-le et le Graal apparaitra.**_

_**Regina : Mais vous allez tous souffrir si je fais ça.**_

_**Emma : (Caresse la joue de Regina doucement) Fais-le, on a confiance en toi.**_

_**Snow : C'est notre devoir, fais-le.**_

_**Ruby : Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas d'autres choix.**_

_**David : Ce n'est qu'une infime partie de notre cœur, on ne craint rien.**_

_**Emma : Ensemble, ok ?**_

_Regina et Emma plantent le poignard dans le cœur et la dernière Pierre tombe dans mes mains. On lève les mains avec Clarke et les Pierres fusionnent pour laisser apparaitre le Graal._

_**Titus : Buvez dedans et il vous sera accordé un vœu à chaque membre de votre équipe.**_

_On s'exécute et une voix retentit, on est tous à genoux devant un homme qui resplendit de lumière, Henry. Emma et Regina sourient en même temps et se jettent au cou de leur fils qui les accueille en souriant._

_**Henry : Bonjour les mamans, félicitations pour cette belle victoire.**_

_**Emma : Comment tu peux être là ?**_

_**Henry : Haaaa ça, il n'y pas que maman qui a des secrets, j'aurai mis du temps mais j'ai fini par récupérer son cœur.**_

_**Regina : (Choquée) Comment ?**_

_**Henry : Avec l'aide de Hope et de grand-mère.**_

**POV Clarke :**

_**Henry : Relevez-vous s'il vous plait, je déteste quand les gens font ça.**_

_**Emma : Tu restes un Prince, ça ne nous explique pas comment tu peux être là ?**_

_**Madi : C'est le Gardien du Graal, je le reconnais je ne sais pas comment ?**_

_**Henry : Parce que jeune fille, tu es une élue toi aussi, tout comme Wells, Anya, Nylah, Aden, Echo, Emori, Atom et d'autres.**_

_**Clarke : Et donc, on fait quoi maintenant ?**_

_**Henry : Vous avez le droit à un vœu chacun.**_

_**Lexa : On s'est mis d'accord pour le fusionner en un seul si c'est possible ?**_

_**Henry : Tout est possible, dites-moi.**_

_**Clarke/ Lexa : On souhaite que tous les Servants du Livre des Héros Once Upon a Time soient libres de leur engagement envers le Graal et puissent rejoindre l'Eden.**_

_Henry sourit et claque des doigts, lui qui a toujours voulu des pouvoirs magiques, il doit s'amuser comme un petit fou en étant le Gardien du Graal. Certain Servant disparaisse comme Snow et David, Rumple, mais d'autres restent dont Regina et Emma. Elles ne brillent plus, elles sont humaines à nouveau, Henry remet le cœur de sa mère en place et disparaît en leur lançant un clin d'œil. _

_**Henry : Profitez bien de cette vie les mamans, je vous attends de l'autre côté avec Hope, Lucy et les autres.**_

_**Emma : Merci Gamin, embrasse tout le monde pour nous.**_

_**Regina : On vous aime fort, on se retrouve bientôt ?**_

_**Henry : Oui à Eden, Clarke, Lexa, merci pour tout.**_

_**Clarke : (Sourire) De rien, à un de ces jours ?**_

_**Henry : Certainement, veillez bien sur mes mères, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, elles ont un peu de mal avec les sentiments.**_

_**Lexa : (Rire) Promis, merci.**_

_Je ne suis pas étonnée de voir que Ruby est restée, tout comme August. Les autres semblent tous être repartis et je souris encore plus, quand je vois Emma et Regina s'embrasser passionnément. _

_**Lexa : Et si on rentrait chez nous ?**_

_**Clarke : Je dois encore m'occuper d'une dernière chose avant.**_

_**Lexa : Abby ?**_

_**Clarke : Oui, j'ai besoin de voir mon père aussi.**_

_**Lexa : Je t'accompagne alors ?**_

_**Clarke : Rentre chez nous, je vais y aller avec Madi, je ne serai pas longue.**_

_**Emma : Je vais l'accompagner.**_

_**John : Moi aussi.**_

_Lexa semble réticente à me laisser partir et je l'embrasse doucement, Regina finit par la trainer loin de moi et une fois devant la cellule de ma mère je reste silencieuse._

_**Clarke : Pourquoi ?**_

_**Abby : Tu ne peux pas comprendre.**_

_**Madi : Où est papa ?**_

_**Abby : Au domaine sous bonne garde, je n'ai pas pu le tuer, pourtant j'aurais dû.**_

_**Clarke : Une part de toi doit l'aimer, même avec ton cœur pourri.**_

_**Abby : Peut être, qu'est-ce que ça change ?**_

_**Madi : La différence entre la peine de mort et une condamnation à vie.**_

_**Abby : Je prefère mourir que de rester enfermée ainsi.**_

_**Clarke : Et c'est bien pour ça que tu vas vivre, un jour j'espère que tu comprendras à quel point tu as eu tort.**_

_**Abby : J'en doute, mais qu'importe.**_

_**Madi : Adieu mère.**_

_Un an plus tard..._

_Regina et Emma dansaient au milieu de la piste, je lui avais promis un grand mariage et j'ai tenu mes engagements, j'ai l'impression que tout les Magiciens de Polis sont là. D'autres couples se sont dit oui durant cette année également, Harper et Monty, Nathan et Jackson, Ruby et Raven, Luna et August, Bellamy et Echo, John et Emori et encore Anya et Nylah._

_**Lexa : Est-ce que ma femme veut bien m'accorder une danse ?**_

_**Clarke : Je suis énorme Lexa.**_

_**Lexa : N'importe quoi, tu es juste enceinte de six mois et tu es et resteras la plus belle femme du monde pour moi.**_

_**Clarke : (Sourire) Très bien tu as gagné, mais juste une alors, ton fils semble apprécier l'ambiance de ce soir, il n'arrête pas de donner des coups de pied depuis tout à l'heure.**_

_**Lexa : (Grand sourire) Tu sais que Madi craque pour mon frère ?**_

_**Clarke : (Plisse les yeux) Il est plus vieux qu'elle.**_

_**Lexa : De cinq ans, tu sais qu'il ne fera jamais rien sans ton accord.**_

_**Clarke : Humm, pourquoi ma sœur t'écoute plus que moi, et ton frère l'inverse ?**_

_**Lexa : (Rire) Va savoir, elles semblent rayonner à nouveau ce soir, tu ne trouves pas ?**_

_**Clarke : Si, magie du véritable amour, elles ont bien raison d'en profiter enfin.**_

_**Lexa : C'est bien qu'Henry ait pu faire venir tous les anciens de Storybrooke pour l'événement.**_

_**Clarke : Oui, même Killian a trouvé le sourire dans le bras de Tink.**_

_**Lexa : On leur annonce la bonne nouvelle maintenant tu crois ?**_

_**Regina : Et, merci encore pour tout ça.**_

_**Emma : C'est vrai, c'est magnifique. De quoi vous parliez ?**_

_**Clarke : On voudrait savoir si vous accepteriez d'être les Marraines de notre garçon ?**_

_**Lexa : On a pensé à Emma comme Marraine civil et Regina comme Marraine Magique ?**_

_**Regina : (Larmes) J'accepte avec plaisir, et toi mon Ange ?**_

_**Emma : Bien sûr que j'accepte, et vous avez pris qui comme Parrains ?**_

_**Clarke : John pour le civil et Lincoln pour le Magique.**_

_**Emma : Très bon choix.**_

_**Lexa : Je trouve aussi.**_

_**Emma : J'ai hâte qu'on en fasse aussi.**_

_**Regina : (Sourire) Autant que tu en veux.**_

_**Emma : (Sourire) On va commencer par un chien, je veux profiter de toi avant. Je n'ai pas envie de te partager pour le moment, mais bientôt, promis.**_

_**Clarke : (Sourire) Emma la magie est plus fluctuante ici, j'ai peur que tu doives partager Gina plus rapidement que prévu ?**_

_Je rigole à sa tête choquée et elle se tourne vers Regina qui semble encore plus rayonner, elle la soulève du sol pour la faire tourner et je me colle dans les bras de ma femme pour les observer._

_**Lexa : Comment tu as su ?**_

_**Clarke : Je suis médecin mon amour, et puis, cette lueur dans les yeux de Regina je l'ai reconnue de suite.**_

_**Lexa : Parce que tu as la même ?**_

_**Clarke : Oui, notre famille s'agrandit drôlement vite, je vais peut-être donner mon autorisation à Aden pour Madi.**_

_**Lexa : (Embrasse) Bien, j'ai le droit à une autre danse ?**_

_**Clarke : (Sourire) Bien sûr !**_

** FIN**


End file.
